


〔杏夏〕乐园放逐

by inmints



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, room no.9 paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmints/pseuds/inmints
Summary: 备份
Relationships: 伊波杏树/齐藤朱夏





	1. 01

储物柜底层原封不动地存有一把剪刀、一卷透明胶带、一条棉布、一个急救箱……以及一盒指套，和一瓶润滑油。

毕竟到目前为止还没人动用过里边的东西，与初次见到的情形毫无二致也是理所当然的。

我从中取出了急救箱。

而当我捧着盒箱站起身、扭头朝门口方向望去时，仍旧伫在入口处的她的脸色变得更为苍白了些。

「拿过来吧……朱夏。」

这么说倒不是真心在发出指示，只是由于继续放任沉默蔓延的话，恐怕我们俩的精神状态都将临界。

因而也是为了让自己静下心来，我往朱夏那侧走了过去。

被打开的房门背后，在那入口尽头的不足两平方米的交接室内，包括纱布等救治工具在内的课题所需物品都已全部摆放在了方桌上面。

特意拐向储物柜翻出急救箱也不过是想延后面对现实的时间而已。

「……那我去拿了哦。」

朱夏依旧把目光贴在我身上一声不吭。

直到我同她擦肩而过、在我一脚踏进交接室时，她忽地高声叫唤了我的名字，紧接着敛回态度，沉着下来后以一副就要哭出来的表情面向我：不要这样，不要。

那几乎是哀求的语气。

我不禁抽了抽嘴角，一手提起方桌上的工具盒向她靠近。

她所恳求的对象可不会理会我们的情绪。

「把床单被子弄脏就不太舒服了，去茶几那边吧。」

「杏树……！」

我正准备径直往房间里头折去，走回到朱夏身边那一刹那，她绷不住似的哭了起来。

于是我不得不将拿在左手上的急救箱交给右手，一面手提两只盒箱，一面让左手落在了她的肩上，由此一支起手肘就可以触碰到她的脸颊。

「一如既往软得像史莱姆啊。」  
「……不准用史莱姆来形容。」  
「什么嘛，还是能好好吐槽的嘛。」  
「别笑啊！」

又不是能开玩笑的时刻。

她说着，抑制住了像被逗弄而出的笑意，转而动真格似的挤出一张怒颜，眼泪倒是因此被收住了。

「嗯，没在开玩笑喔。所以到茶几旁边去吧，坐下来再考虑也不迟。」

垂下手，我移向了窗户附近的沙发，把急救箱与工具盒放置在茶几上后一屁股坐了下去。

总算挪动起身子的朱夏一步一步缩短了同我的距离，却在能够够着沙发前再度止住了脚。

她把双手放在胸前，小声询问我到晚上再做不行吗。

「对我而言还是尽早完成比较痛快啦。还是说……要更换课题吗？」

朱夏一下子别开了目光。

「……开玩笑的，不管怎么想现在的选择都是最优解。我意外很耐疼的哟，不如说我看起来就很耐疼嘛。」

「……才没有……这回事。」

她那带有些许宽慰意味的笑容随落下的话音逐渐冷却在脸上，当沉默重新拜访我们俩时，无法支撑的嘴角弧度便降下来展成了平线。

所说的最优解倒是事实。

课题1：受验者B在受验者A身上制造一个长度为6cm深度为5mm的伤口  
课题2：受验者A从受验者B身上采集3ml阴液

……太过荒唐了。

根据我们最初来到这间屋子所接收到的指示，朱夏是受验者B，我则是受验者A。若是要将已经选定的课题1改换为课题2……不，不行。光是尝试想象都会变得没办法原谅自己。

打发生状况的一开始，这件事就是荒谬到使人难以将其与现实联系到一块的。一个礼拜前的我不会想到，哪怕是三天以前的我也不可能料到此刻的情况。

「……杏。」

恍惚之间，我被朱夏的声音扯回了现实。

茶几上的工具箱内放有消毒液和手术刀以及必要的棉球等看起来相当专业的物品。这是正摆在我面前的现实。

「杏树……对不起……」

我的友人，伊波杏树这短短二十三载人生里为数不多的挚友——齐藤朱夏将酒精从箱中取出，一手紧握刀柄咬住了嘴唇。

她看上去险些咬破嘴皮。

▲△

老实说，自去年起我就不再考虑和朱夏一起单独出游的可行性了。

所以当我为了爸爸的生日偶然在礼品店碰到她时，没有多想便朝她递出了一个或许极为不自然的笑容。我正打算简单打完招呼结束这一次不期而遇，却被她同样提着礼物袋的手臂勾住了视线。

她举起手臂晃了晃，纸袋随即发出哗啦哗啦的声响，接着她几乎是小跑到了我身边，露出一张早已收不住嘴角的笑脸，以一如往常澄澈的声音对我说：真巧，伊波小姐，最近我们似乎没怎么见面。

「这么说来，你爸生日就在下个月初吧？」

她盯着我手中的袋子补充问。

嘛，毕竟在去年以前我们还是会一起商量礼物的关系，朱夏自然了解爸爸的事。

至于是发生了什么导致我们间的距离一下子被拉开了的话——

我瞥了眼她抓在手里的礼物袋，隐隐透出的包装盒也相当精致，看得出来从决定挑选礼物起整个准备过程就是一丝不苟的。

我知道的。

尽管时不时在大家面前表现得像个搞笑艺人，实际上朱夏是个凡事都会好好对待的认真家伙。

「……男朋友？」

因而为恋人挑选礼物这种事她同样会全力以赴。过不了多久就是热潮永不消退的情人节了。

并未正面回答我的朱夏只是垂下目光抿抿嘴，夹着些许羞意转移了话题：要不要一起去哪吃个饭？

「这个时间吗……」

虽说接下来的预定就是买菜回家做饭，要是拿此作为理由推辞的话，朱夏一定会嚷着「那不正好嘛走走走」挽上我的手并动身前往心仪的目的地。

于是没法找出一个得体借口的我，点点头跟着她找了家火锅店。

「酒水饮料请在这边的菜单挑选。」  
「有獭祭吗？」  
「您好，有的。」  
「那就来瓶獭祭。朱夏呢？可乐？」

毕竟还不到下午四点，近乎包场的我们选了个较为宽敞的四人座。服务员也像是由于店内冷清而将满腔热情全副递到了我们眼前。

正低头翻弄菜单的朱夏摆摆手，说：杏树喝酒的话我也喝。

「真假？你一喝就脸红吧？不要紧吗？」  
「不要看不起人啊！獭祭是吧？我也要喝。」

说着，咧开嘴抬起头的她指着菜单报给了服务员。

结果，在等待食材被端送过来的时间里只有酒水能动的缘故，朱夏果不其然立马满脸通红了。

「……就说不行的。」  
「别看我这样，其实清醒得很哟，纯粹是一沾酒就会脸红的体质而已。」  
「好好。不过话说在前头，等一下你醉了我可不会送你回家啊。虽然礼物提前被男朋友看见了会很糟糕，因为不好意思麻烦你爸妈，到时变成了由他来接的状况也是没办法的。」  
「伊波小姐，还真是对人家的男朋友充满了十足的兴趣呢。」  
「哈？那种连名字都普通到让人想忘都忘不掉的家伙，没人会感兴趣的啦。」

去年秋天，朱夏向我宣布了她开始谈恋爱了的消息。

凭什么要被莫名其妙的家伙夺走——起初是无从宣泄的怒火，像是齐藤朱夏突然拥有了我所毫不知情的另一面一样，掺杂着恐惧的无名怒火在我体内不断累积，不久通过LINE爆发了一场争吵。

慢慢就变成了提及了便会被我呛一句、除此以外恢复成从前一如既往的状况。

虽然并未在感情上认可这件事，理性则劝说我不能追究打扰。像是「还没分手吗」之类的玩笑话也只是为了排遣说不清道不明的不悦，实际我并未打心里期望过他们的关系走向终点。

不管怎么说，朱夏可是我的挚友。仅仅因为两人相处的时间被削减就去诅咒她追寻幸福的权利，未免太过不可理喻了。人之常情嘛。

「杏怎么说？」  
「诶？指什么？」  
「伊波小姐一副完全对恋爱没兴趣的样子，照这样下去，老师我很担心啊。」

朱夏说这话时，服务员恰好将食材端送上来。于是我一边将猪肉片放进火锅一边瞥向她，翻了个白眼：好吵。

「谈不谈都跟朱夏老师没关系吧？」  
「好凶！喂，我可是认真在关心你喔。明明超怕寂寞的，不找到个陪同一生的人我可不会放心啊。」  
「……在野原广志出现前，我才不会对三次元男生心动。」  
「根本是父控发言嘛！伊波小姐真是个粘爸爸的小孩呀。」  
「啰嗦。现充就安安静静现充别插手别人的事。」

……平心而论，现在的我的确还没办法理解恋爱的价值与意义。

被他人涉足自己的世界这种听上去就麻烦到头疼的事，怎么可能舍弃掉自由去尝试啦。

想吃的东西自己一个人待在家就能做，想看的风景自己一个人带上眼睛就能去看，消沉的时候自己一个人打游戏就能恢复精神，没有什么比自己更好的伙伴了。

要学会夸奖自己，也是与朱夏相遇以来她所教给我的东西。

「……你刚刚在笑什么？」  
「杏树对食物乐在其中的模样真可爱，什么的。」  
「……真巧。我也正那么认为。」  
「……」  
「怎么？」  
「你醉了吗？」  
「没有哦。我还可以再喝一瓶呢。」  
「……那个，杏树。」

不知是否由于久违的外出消耗掉了预料外的体力，我竟在此时开始觉着一阵晕乎。而当我应声抬头望去、正想好好嘲笑一番朱夏的酒量以减轻晕眩感时，却发现她早已趴倒在了桌面上。

「……你喜欢我吗？」

她迷迷糊糊地问。

「……喜欢。……突然干嘛？」

我因为胀痛的太阳穴撑住了脑门。

「我也最喜欢杏树了……所以要……在一起一辈子……」

她那逐渐弱下去的声音在缓缓爬进我的耳中后不久便更替为了平稳的呼吸声。

「……好。」

而我的手臂也因袭击身体的困意逐渐乏力，很快失了劲不得不一同她趴倒下去。

——不过哪怕不提「最喜欢」这种谎话，我也不会擅自离去的。

这句答话在最后，似乎成了自言自语般的梦呓。


	2. 02

睁开眼坐起身，我没来得及环顾周边便顺从本能下了地拐向卫生间，拧开常在旅行住宿时见到的一次性牙膏，开始洗漱。

意识到自己正身处陌生环境，是我抬起头睁大眼看到镜中的自己正手握白色的牙刷时候的事。

因为相当中意自家那套粉色的洗漱用具，所以哪怕近视如我，也看清楚了包括牙刷在内，我跟镜中所映照着的除我本人外的一切，都是初次见面。

我立马漱完口跑回了卧室。

这是一间看上去住价不菲的酒店客房模样的二人间。在靠近窗户那侧的单人床上，身穿私服的朱夏正一动不动地侧躺在整洁的床单中间——不对，仔细看可以发现垫在她身下的是被收拾得一干二净的被子。

「朱夏……会着凉的。」

我试着扯了扯她身子底下的被子一角，气息平稳的她仍旧没有睁眼兆头的缘故，考虑到被人打搅睡眠不是那么使人愉快的事，便放弃叫醒她转而观察起四周来。

两张单人床之间的床头储物柜上放有一个平板电脑，正对着储物柜的那面墙上嵌有一台液晶电视。电视屏幕的斜下方摆着张书桌，桌上除去台灯、电热水壶等日常用具，还放有手机充电器之类的现代年轻人生活必需品。

……这么说来。

我摸了摸裤袋，触碰到手机那一刹那的安心感，眨眼功夫就被解锁时显示在手机屏幕右上角的「圈外」冲垮了。

果然不对劲得很。

稍微追溯一下记忆的话，发现留存在脑海中的画面中断在了我和朱夏共吃火锅的场景之后。

……哪怕醉了酒我也不至于拎上同伴来开房，何况以我的酒量，仅仅是不到一瓶的獭祭还不够人开胃呢。

脑壳隐隐发疼。

我按压起太阳穴，却无论如何都没法回忆起进入这间房的缘由。

正当我打算靠向窗户确认户外景色，一声「哎这里是LoveHotel吗？」的一本正经问话从我身后追了过来。

「LOVE你个头啦。」

吐槽着转过身去，粗嗓子的主人毫不意外是不知何时坐起身、正一手撑在储物柜上一手拉开抽屉观察里头物品的朱夏。

她微微抬头望向我，将搭在抽屉上的左手握成拳，比出一根手指对向里边，晃了晃。

我不得不沿着她的指向靠过去确认，一凑近便看到已经被拉开的床头储物柜底层中摆着个医用急救箱，此外还有透明胶带、布条、剪刀等依照常识不该出现在宾馆内的东西。

「……我长这么大还是第一次用有急救措施的客房。」  
「我也是。为什么LoveHotel会有急救箱？」  
「所以说LOVE你个头啊？」  
「喏，避孕套。」  
「喂……！」

我下意识拿手盖住脸跳开来一步。放下手重新朝储物柜方向看去时，咧着嘴的朱夏已经笑得紧抓被子险些翻下床了。

本就发烫的脸颊因为她捉弄般的反应而更炽热了些，我开始感觉到整副身体都在升温。

「笑毛啦笑。」  
「杏树你真的……噗……！就是会出现这种反应才会更加让人想欺负的。不是那个啦，和那个不太一样。」  
「……那是？」  
「Finger……Com？我也不太懂英文，看图片应该是指套。」  
「指套？」  
「……女同性恋用的安全套。」  
「喂……！」

触电般猛然后退几步，由于踉跄之中膝关节磕在了床边，我出于反射一手支撑向后，拜此才没有摔进床铺。

朱夏发出了更甚先前的爆笑。

对此有些心烦意乱的我索性屈腿坐上了床，接着瞥向储物柜，没好气地问：那瓶液体呢？

「看样子是润滑油。」  
「……」  
「就是做的时候如果不太顺——」  
「好了。闭嘴。不用讲下去。」

像是笑够了，又或许因我极为严肃的面孔感到股压力，总算敛起笑意的朱夏把双腿提上床，整个人扑在床上蜷起脚，只露出半张脸望向我，语气却仍旧自得：明明伊波小姐想对我做这样那样的事，连基本知识都没有的话真让人苦恼。

「……想个鬼啊！……不管你信不信，我只是比你早醒一段时间而已，一睁眼就已经莫名其妙待在这里了。」  
「开玩笑的。我有点饿。」

她说着将面庞埋进了被子，像陷进雪地的小动物。

……经她提醒，我这才注意到自己的肚子也正空得发慌。

被食欲诱导着环顾周边，很快便发现窗口附近的沙发旁立有一个小型冰箱。

仿佛一下子抓住根救命稻草，我一骨碌下了地准备往冰箱走去，却在迈开脚步的下一瞬被突然亮起的电视屏幕吓回了床。

——早上好。  
——你们被选为了人类行动分析的实验对象。  
——※请将平板电脑开机。

呈现在白底液晶屏上的，是三行招呼意味的黑字。

行动分析？实验？平板电脑？  
……啊，平板电脑。  
平板电脑——

一下子没办法思考的我被心跳催促着遵照指示挪往床头柜，伸手取来平板摸索起了开机键。

「怎么了？」  
「这个……要怎么开机？」

是长按这里啦。  
慵懒地说着，坐起身的朱夏伸手接过平板操作起来，同时抬头望向我，期间大概是不经意瞥到了电视屏幕，她原本上挑的嘴角随游移的视线渐渐僵硬，不久使人舒心的笑容便成了一副木然的滑稽表情。

「……什么啊这是？」  
「不清楚……就在刚才忽然出现了，怪让人不舒服的。」

说这话时我不自觉攥紧了被单，绷直身躯并拢双腿，像是如此一来涌往胸口的不安就能放缓速度。

朱夏狐疑地瞄了瞄液晶屏，又把目光打在我的脸上，一句「为什么LoveHotel还有欢迎致辞啊」说到一半忽地变了音调，她惊叫着丢开了平板。

「……都说了不是那种旅馆。」

我刻意压低声音抑制住慌张，起身走到她所在的那张单人床旁，捧起即将从床上滑落的平板电脑，坐下。

显示在平板上的内容与电视屏幕中的别无二致，试着点击一次后平板画面立马产生了改变，随之而来的是更加使人捉摸不透的信息。

——————————

>前言  
>早上好。  
>你们被选为了人类行动分析的实验对象。  
>接下来若依照提示一日完成一次课题，则会在次日配给三餐与换洗衣物，以及15点积分。  
>结束实验所需积分为100点。  
>详细内容请在左方菜单栏的【详细确认】中进行确认。

※首日饭菜为无条件配给。  
※对于扰乱实验秩序的行为，将会有减分、取消课题完成后的供餐等惩罚。  
※不论何种理由，当受验者中有一人死亡之际，实验将结束。

》请务必配合实验的进行《

——————————

这是……什么？

思考功能渐趋停止的大脑所能作出的判断，只剩下我和朱夏也许正被人做恶作剧而已了。

「……实验是，……什么意思？」

凑在我身边同我一起阅读内容的朱夏已完全不见笑容，她干咳了两声，企图以开玩笑的口吻自问自答，话语脱口而出时则微微打颤：啊，我知道了，是整蛊节目对吧？

「……我没有录制这种节目的预定。」  
「我也……没有。」

随弱下去的答话一起，她抓住了我的手臂。

而恰在那一瞬，电视所在方向传来了刺啦的噪声，随即有新的图像呈现在了液晶屏上。

画面上是一名正在砸门的男子，与他愤怒的低吼一起出现在屏幕中央的还有一行眼熟的黑字：对于扰乱实验秩序的行为，将会有减分、取消课题完成后的供餐等惩罚。

数秒过后，屏幕画面内容切换成了一名靠倒在门边的男子，他无力地呼叫着，看上去与刚才那位是同一人。

——若受验者擅自进入交接室，或停留在交接室中，将无法进行饮食与物资的补给。

无视叫唤的黑色文字继续呈现着。

——即便受验者的生命受到威胁，这一规则也不会改变。

男子的声音越发微弱。

——为了顺利提供物资的配给，除必要场合禁止进入交接室，请务必好好关上门。

……。

回过神来时，我已经紧紧回握住了朱夏的手。

脸色发白的她在注意到我的视线后，抬起脸来同我目光相接，抽了抽嘴角，吐不出一个音节。

刚刚液晶屏影像中那名男子的结局，毫无疑问是死亡。

「朱……」

我尝试着开口，却不想电视屏幕画面迅速递送出了另一个场景。

——受验者之间的矛盾，与实验者无任何关系。

一个男子，一个被掐住脖颈的男子。两名男子纠缠在一块，叫喊的同时脸上都挂着泪痕。

「……吵。」

只要你去死就能结束了，所以求求你快去死吧。掐人方的双眼布满了血丝。

「……吵死了。」

取来遥控关掉电视，我强制结束掉了恶趣味影像的播放。

于是房间又一下子沉静下来，意外能为此感到轻松的我长呼了一口气，偏过脸去看向了身旁的朱夏。

她垂着头蜷着身，双手已经环住了我的身躯，因而稍抬手便能令她缩进我的怀里。

不比她镇定的我将她搂进怀中后拍了拍她的后背，以不习惯的戏谑语气对她说：虽然听不明白其他东西，不过今天似乎有给我们准备饭菜耶。

她仍是紧抱我不放，力道虽不至使人透不过气却也有些疼。

「……我好饿。」

这是我的实话。腹部随即非常配合地发出了咕噜声。

听到我的空腹声后，她缓缓抬起头来面向我，语气中忍着些笑意：这种时候你搞毛啦。

说着，她重新低下头靠在了我的胸前，蹭了蹭。

「……我也好饿。」


	3. 03

暂无闲心确认详细内容的我们花了一刻钟才找到了供餐的配给地。

打开房间的入口正门可见一个相比玄关较为狭小的空间，里头放着张大小恰当的方桌，整个空间仅仅是放下方桌就显得拥挤不堪了，要想打开外侧那扇门恐怕不得不爬上桌子。

不过在开始考虑出逃的可行性之前，不论是我还是朱夏都已经被桌上的餐盘拴住了注意力：一份芝士汉堡肉焗饭，一份照烧鸡腿饭——诡谲得很，食物都正合我们俩的胃口。

由于饿得慌，没有细想这其中的缘由我们便取下餐盘分别端放到了书桌和茶几上，然后坐书桌旁的朱夏侧过身来，跟往常一样同我开始说笑。

「好吃！」  
「反正你只要是芝士汉堡肉，不论怎样都会说好吃吧？」  
「不不，我还是头一次尝到这种味道喔。区区一个情人旅馆完全不比外面的餐馆差嘛。」

朱夏露出副惊喜的表情说着。

……可以说是芝士汉堡肉品赏专家的朱夏既然如此评价，看来供餐的确是美味得超出了想象。

虽说对我而言肚子饿了吃什么都行啦。

一旦食欲得到满足，任何烦恼都会烟消云散。所以我们直到为在房间内蔓延开来的食物气味找寻到排气扇开关、急急忙忙地商量起该如何处理餐盘时，才想起来不久前的说明用平板电脑。

坐回到床上重新将平板拿在手里后，我的心跳又变得不规律了起来。我瞥了朱夏一眼，看到她同样敛起了嘴角，仿佛就餐不过是虚幻的梦境并已经脱离而出回到现实了。

「……要看吗？」  
「……看吧。」

她小声应答着靠在了我身边，随后用力挤出一个笑容，环住我的身体提高了说话分贝：和杏树在一起的我无所畏惧！

「什么啊那是。」

……嘛，多亏她的笑容跟话语我也取回向前迈进的勇气了。

平板界面的左侧自上而下列有【前言】、【详细确认】、【现在的课题】、【全体情报】、【积分利用·确认】、【设定】模样的选项，画面还停留在【前言】上的缘故内容暂无变化。

我深吸了一口气，伸出手指朝【详细确认】按去。

——————————

>注意  
>为了顺利进行实验，实验者会尽可能给受验者提供维持生命健康所必需的物资·知识，这并非是在顾虑受验者的人权与性命  
>另外，本实验不会对受验者在实验中受到的伤害进行补偿·赔偿，从原则上来讲也不会干涉实验结束后的受验者的行动

——————————

……到底是什么啊。

「实验的话，是指我们是实验对象吗？」

漫不经心地扯着两人早就了然于心的问话，我在搂紧朱夏的同时按下了翻页键。

朱夏则摇了摇脑袋，以严肃到好笑的语气答：我们两个都是笨蛋啊，看不懂这么复杂的东西啦。

——————————

>课题执行  
>每天0点会提出多个课题，请选择其中一个执行，在当天内依照条件完成课题的话次日将提供三餐与15点积分。  
>课题所必需的器具与执行方法都会被准备。  
>对于判定界限模糊的课题，实验者将通过监视摄像头进行确认，若不满足条件则不会增加积分，届时请在当天再度执行课题。  
>完成课题后，同一天内执行其他课题不会叠加积分。  
>完成课题前，可以变更所选课题。  
>课题内容请在左方菜单栏的【现在的课题】中进行确认。

>结束实验  
>通过完成课题达到规定积分或有受验者死亡，可结束实验。  
>实验结束后，行李与报酬将被一起送往受验者所希望的回归地点。  
>请在左方菜单栏的【设定】—【实验结束后的回归地点】中，选择期望的回归地点。  
>默认设定为「自家或周边」。  
>该设定仅受验者本人能够变更。

>受验者死亡  
>当有受验者死亡、实验室内的生存人数下降到2人以下，实验将结束。  
>以防万一，可以预先定好遗体的处理方法。  
>请在左方菜单栏的【设定】—【遗体处理方法】中，选择期望的遗体处理方法。  
>默认设定为「在本设施火化后葬入私有墓地」。  
>该设定仅受验者本人能够变更。

>报酬  
>实验结束后，累积实验积分将被兑换为现金作为协助实验的报酬，1积分=10000日元。  
>请在左方菜单栏的【设定】—【报酬分配】中，选择期望的报酬分配方式。  
>默认设定为「按人数平均分配」。  
>该设定仅受验者本人能够变更。  
※因受验者死亡结束实验的情况，报酬将转交给死者家属

>积分利用  
>通过利用获得的积分，可以使实验生活变得更为丰富。  
>必要的积分点数与利用内容请在左方菜单栏的【积分利用·确认】中进行确认。  
>达到规定积分希望结束实验时，也请在【积分利用·确认】中发送【结束实验】的申请。

——————————

……果然不应该看的。

尽管依然对实验本身毫无实感，有关死亡与遗体处理的字句却明晰地扎进了胸口。

我不由得想起了影像中那名靠倒在门边、不断发出微弱的呼叫声并逐渐变得无法动弹的男性。朱夏也一定是回忆着类似的东西才又一次蜷起了身子，像要感知到我身体的温度般紧贴我不放。

「……开什么玩笑。」

明知这便是事实，我仍刻意提高说话声并环顾了一圈，暂时没能在房间中找着监视摄像头这事反让人更为心慌。

「……杏。」

始于恐惧的怒火即将喷发之际，朱夏抚了抚我的后背。正是感官极为敏感的时刻，我甚至能捕捉到她的手掌形状。

她抓着我的手腕移向平板电脑，随后摩向手背，捏住我的食指碰往屏幕。

「……先把它，看完吧。」

——————————

>物资交接①  
>每日生活与完成课题所需的物资、以及利用积分换取的物资，交接工作会在交接室内进行。  
>交接室位于实验室的出口门前。  
>交接室为自动上锁/解锁，受验者无法手动开锁。  
>对于受验者打开门或是停留在交接室内的情况，由于无法上锁而不会提供物资补给。  
>为了顺利提供物资的配给，除必要场合禁止进入交接室，请务必好好关上门。

>物资交接②  
>三餐分别会在早上8点、下午13点、晚上19点依照规定配给。  
>配给之后的三小时内，交接室为解锁状态，用餐完毕后请在解锁状态期间将食器放回原处。  
>没能在三小时内放回交接室时，请暂时保存在实验室内。  
>最低限度的生活必需品为免费提供  
>如有需要，请在左方菜单栏的【积分利用·确认】中申请所需物品  
※利用积分可以变更供餐时间与菜单

>违规行为与惩罚措施  
>对于故意破坏实验室设备物品、长时间停留在交接室内、从实验室逃离等扰乱实验秩序的行为，将会不予预告地下达减分、取消课题完成后的供餐等惩罚。

>全体情报  
>在本设施中还有其他正进行实验的团体，向其他实验室公开任意情报都能获得积分。  
>只有同样选择了「公开」的实验室的情报可以被互相确认。  
>一旦公开情报就无法再变更为非公开。  
>其他实验室的情报确认，以及公开情报设定，请在左方菜单栏的【全体情报】中进行。

——————————

……。

「总之，是要我们积到100分吧？」  
「……是这样没错。可不是说说而已那么简单啊。」  
「难不成伊波小姐打算采取另一条通关策略？」

明明才刚阅读完具体规则，朱夏反露出一副已经恢复些许精神的笑容，她松开了我的身躯站起身，边往冰箱方向走去边扭过头来戏谑地问。

另一条策略的话……

「怎么可能啦。」

不论即将面对多么不近人情的捉弄，唯有我和她互相残杀的结局是绝对不可能发生的。  
不管怎么说，我是一旦得知除了BAD END别无选择就会立马放弃游戏的类型啦。

「冰箱里有什么？」  
「可乐、绿茶、咖啡饮料……都是喝的。」  
「是免费提供的吧？我要绿茶。」

嗯，好——她拖着长音应完声，从冰箱中取出可乐与绿茶，然后抱着饮料走回到床边，将其中一瓶递交给我。

「多谢。……好冰！」  
「根据刚刚的详细内容，1个积分可以换成1万日元对吗？结束实验需要100分的话……意思就是说，如果我们能顺利出去，可以至少拿到100万？」

从天而降一百万！  
朱夏一边自言自语一边掰起了手指，不久像是计算清楚了，她忽地比着手指在我身边坐下来笑道。

「钱的事怎样都好。……而且，」

又不是从天而降的。

本身从事如今的工作就不是为了赚钱——尽管从事实上来讲的确成了我的谋生道路——我不过是想钻入热爱的世界而已。哪怕负责实验的工作人员事先就给出报酬条件询问实验意愿，我也会当即回绝的吧。

何况现在不论我们情愿与否，都已经被迫参与到实验当中了。

「啊啊……不知怎的，好火大啊，简直像被当成了玩具——可恶。」  
「女孩子不可以爆粗口哦。」

记得在规则的最后有写到公开情报能够获取积分……正如朱夏所说，此刻的我们除了选择拿到100个积分外别无他路。

我朝【全体情报】按去。

「这是……」

平板电脑的界面内容变成了商场后台监控录像般的画面。除了最上方标注着『Room No.9』的那一格<房间状况>显现着眼熟的场景，底下的其他监控画面都打上了「阅览不可」字样的提示。

——————————

Room No.9  
<收容人数>2名 □公开（+1pt）  
<停留天数>0天 □公开（+1pt）  
<现有积分>0pt □公开（+1pt）

<房间状况> □公开（+10pt）

<受验者情报> □公开（+3pt）  
>受验者A  
姓名：伊波杏树  
性别：女性  
年龄：23  
>受验者B  
姓名：齐藤朱夏  
性别：女性  
年龄：23

——————————

「……呜啊好恶心啊。」

靠过来的朱夏在看到监控画面后迅速捂上了嘴。

嘛，也难怪。会出现这个画面便意味着我们正遭人监视，要生活在别人的监视下之类的，到底是什么恶趣味的小说情节啊。

总之，微不足道也好，先将无关紧要的情报公开以换取积分吧。

「我要公开这三项了哦？」  
「等……啊，嗯，这三项没关系。」

Room No.9  
<收容人数>2名 ■公开  
<停留天数>0天 ■公开  
<现有积分>0pt ■公开

……这样一来就有3个积分了。

「3万日元吗……」

低声自语着，我不由得抿紧了双唇。真是让人不愉快的飞来横财。

因为我的操作，【全体情报】的界面也发生了细微改变，与说明一样变得能够确认其他房间的这三项信息了。

比方说——

Room No.2  
<收容人数>4名  
<停留天数>11天  
<现有积分>52pt

「……竟然有四个人。」  
「不过你看，已经11天了却……」

经我提醒，搂靠在我背上的朱夏又一次发出了「呜啊」的嫌弃声。

按一天完成一个课题增加15分来计算，顺利的话七天就可以出去。  
至于究竟是2号房的规则与我们不同还是其间出现了分数无法增加的障碍，深入追究的话只会让心情越发低落，我只挪了挪平板以让朱夏看得更清楚些便决定不再理会了。

也不是没有给人以希望的情报。

Room No.10  
<收容人数>2名  
<停留天数>6天  
<现有积分>93pt

「……看样子10号房明天就能够出去了。」

加油啊。  
情不自禁地在心里为他们鼓劲了。

……沦落到与相同遭遇的人感同身受的境地，恐怕还是我人生当中的头一回。尽管知道感冒不是件舒服事，要是自己已经恢复健康了的话，对于同样感冒的友人我却从来都只能给出毫无参考性的建议。

这一定是因为普通感冒不至于威胁性命、所以一直都将它不放在眼里的缘故。

「我们也要像他们那样，赶紧出去哟。」

说着，朱夏将下巴抵在了我的肩头上，同时伸手穿过腋下环住了我的身体，看上去精神得很。

「……能顺利就再好不过了。」

……为了顺利达到结束实验的条件，首先得执行『课题』来获取积分。

课题这个词语总让人想起我不擅长的理科作业。说不定比起理科作业，这边的实验要简单得多呢。

因而我没有多想便触碰了【现在的课题】选项——

□课题1：受验者B给受验者A抽取600ml血  
（抽血仪器及操作方法将在选定之后于供餐时间一同配给，抽取完毕后请将仪器放回交接室）  
□课题2：受验者A从受验者B身上采集3ml阴液  
（容器将在选定之后于供餐时间一同配给，装取完毕后请将容器放回交接室）  
（※采集方法不限，达到3ml即可）

……果然还是重回中学学习理科会更为轻松吧。


	4. 04

□课题1：受验者B给受验者A抽取600ml血  
□课题2：受验者A从受验者B身上采集3ml阴液

虽然下意识切换掉界面移开了视线，实际上我并未完全理解课题2的含义。明明每个单词都简单到连小学生也能掌握用法，连在一起组成句子却拥有了我所没法领会的句意。

……不。纠正一点。小学生大概并不会使用最后那个名词。

拧开瓶盖将绿茶灌进嘴，冰凉的液体从喉管滑过所带来的刺激姑且令我清醒了些——相比600ml，3ml是显而易见的、容易达成得多的小数值嘛。

「……白痴啊。」  
「从刚才起你在自言自语什么呢。课题看了吗？」

丝毫没有紧张感的朱夏倚靠在我背后漫不经心地说，同时从她身上还冒出了咕噜咕噜的吞咽声，听上去她也正同我一样喝着饮料。

切回【现在的课题】界面选中课题1、按下『实行该课题』的按钮后，我把平板电脑放回床头柜并将其倒扣在了上边。

「看了一下积分利用功能，花2个积分似乎能够看电视。」  
「2个积分就是说……好贵！谁家的电视月费要两万啊！」  
「……所以说不是钱的问题啊。现在几点？」  
「唔……14:25？话说手机是圈外哎，连WIFI都没有的宾馆已经很少见了吧？」

你最好尽早舍弃掉这里是LoveHotel的想法。  
一边对她说一边起了身，我将堆在书桌上的两人份食器叠到一块，然后抱着它们去向仍开着门的交接室，将食器依照规定放回了室内的方桌，关上门。

已经是下午两点了的话——

「……我们睡了几乎一整天啊。」

和朱夏偶然在礼品店碰面、随后一起吃火锅是下午四点左右的事，在已经是下午两点了的现在，依照常识来考虑自然不可能是因为现实世界产生了时间逆流，而是由于那之后被盯上的我们在不知不觉间失去了一天。

……这么说来，当时带在身边的礼物袋应该也在这间房内才对。

于是我开始在卧室内搜寻起目标，不久就在玄关处的衣柜内发现了眼熟的袋子。

明明以拿绑架来形容也不为过的方式将我们送进了这个房间，手机与礼物袋等随身物品却完全没有被动过真是不可思议到颇有违和感。到底是从哪冒出来的疯狂的实验家啦。

「朱夏，这个——」  
「诶，啊！差点忘了……」

看到我手中的礼物袋后，原本躺在床上的朱夏腾地直起身下了地，急急忙忙靠过来接过了袋子，随后回到床边，坐下，将其打开确认起了内容。

「……我没动啦。是情人节礼物吧？反正对现充而言每天都是情人节，有必要吗？」  
「杏你自己那袋呢？是下个月要给你爸的生日礼物吧？」  
「也在的。不过就算弄丢了也没什么……除了包装盒，东西就只是我的人生双六棋复制版而已。」  
「appare那个？」  
「嗯。……你有在听啊。」  
「当然。我可是伊波杏树的头号粉丝。」  
「什么啦。」

话是这么说，要是真把复制版弄丢了还是蛮伤脑筋的。毕竟前不久听到请求的节目组才刚告示过我「这可是全世界仅有一份的伊波小姐双六棋哦」。

想到这里，不由得开始怀疑起整个实验的真实性来。

尽管由自己来讲多少有些自大，不管怎么说，我和朱夏都有着突然消失了会引发小骚动的身份。说不定家人和公司那边已经通知警方了呢。

……但是，什么都不做光等待救援的话说不定会先饿死在这边。不完成课题就没法获得三餐。不吃饭就会死。会死。

「……前路多坎呢。」

我们各拿手机排遣着时间（手机里意外下载有不必联网就能玩的app），在一如往常的闲聊中迎来了人身自由被限制以来的第一顿晚餐。

除去依旧符合胃口的饭菜，这一回方桌上还多出了个工具箱。

课题1：受验者B给受验者A抽取600ml血  
（抽血仪器及操作方法将在选定之后于供餐时间一同配给，抽取完毕后请将仪器放回交接室）

……宛如思考回路遭受了侵犯，看到工具真被送过来了还是相当不舒服的。正叫嚣这就是现实的工具箱开始抨击起我的大脑。

「这是……？」

双手端起餐盘，总算发觉异常的朱夏在就要转身时忽地紧盯住了工具箱。

「啊，……抽血仪器啦，大概。先吃饭吧。味道闻起来很棒呢。」

我刻意放平语气，尽量避免让她对工具箱产生好奇的同时顺道陈述了事实，然后端起看上去是为我准备的那份晚餐，与午餐一样走回卧室放上了茶几。

但我小瞧了朱夏的记忆力，也来不及料到她在实际上相当擅长捕捉细节。

「……抽血仪器？课题道具？根据说明文件……除了积分订单，与供餐会一起送来的只有课题道具了吧？」

仍旧伫在交接室门口的她一改方才的玩笑态度，背对着我质疑道。

考虑到说谎只会让我们俩的关系产生裂痕，我便嗯了一声，一边将鸡肉送入口中一边咧嘴操起一口玩笑腔：忘了告诉你，我已经选定课题了。

「……诶？」  
「啊，不是什么大事，需要你帮我抽点血而已，意外简单嘛——照这个感觉也许马上就能出去。」

听了我的补充解释，她扭过身来露出副不可思议的神情，以克制住情绪般的口气说：为什么不跟我商量？

「因为我是天才，已经预料到商量的结果也是选择这个课题了哦。」  
「……才不是这个层面的问题。」

低声念道，她放下餐盘折回卧室，径直往床头柜走去。

「搞什么……选了就跟我说一声啊。」  
「抱歉抱歉。不过我奉劝朱夏老师不看为好哟？看了反而会让心情更加糟糕的啦——你现在的表情好可怕。」

捧起平板的她丝毫不为我的调侃所动，直到按下电源键开始操作、大概是选中课题界面的那一瞬，她的嘴角一下子柔和下来，原本被不悦所填满的脸色也动摇成了僵硬的尴尬笑意。

「从受验者B身上……我的身上……。搞什么啊。」

她努力让自己的笑容保持自然，说话的语气则哪怕连抱怨都带着些不言而喻的慌乱。

我将最后一块鸡肉送入口，一手抽来茶几上的纸巾抹了抹嘴。

「就说叫你不要看的。——那么，肚子也饱了，等你吃完后就来抽吧？」  
「……这个和那个是两码事。」  
「哪两码？」

在我不留气势余地的反问下，朱夏只将平板重新倒扣在了储物柜上，一声不吭地拐回了交接室入口，端起餐盘走至书桌旁，开始进食。

嘛，假如我是受验者B而朱夏是受验者A的话，看到课题那一刻也一定会焦躁得说不出话吧。相比之下抽血就轻松多了，放松精神也是减轻针孔扎进血管的疼痛的一个诀窍，没什么可犹豫的。

在她用餐的时间里，我进浴室洗了个澡。

除去必要的洗手台与淋浴间，宽敞的卫生间内意外还设有洗衣机与烘干机。

尽管房内备有干净的浴袍，要是穿上它就等同于接受实验生活了。  
带着这种矛盾又别扭的想法，我将衣物丢进了洗衣机，然后在入浴前把洗净的衣物放到了烘干机中——这样一来等泡完澡姑且又能穿上自己的衣服了。

走出浴室回到卧室中时，茶几和书桌上已不见餐具，坐在床上的朱夏正摆弄实验者提供的器具。

「……话说在前面，我可不懂正确的抽血方法。完完全全、完——全没有这方面的知识。」

一看到我，她就挤出个略带火气的笑容来，以不知为何仍在闹别扭的语气生硬地示意我躺到床上。

「他们有送来操作流程的吧？而且我也相信朱夏小姐。」  
「你这根本不是相信我的表情。」

她说着，将仪器挪放到了床头柜上，一股消毒水的气味随即飘进了鼻腔。

虽说如今的大学与单位常有献血活动，由于我念完中学便去了专门学校，加上无缘上班族，平时也健康得很，因而这还是我第一次体验采血。

我把头别到一旁，伸出手臂交给朱夏。

脑海中为数不多的抽血记忆是在某个病毒性感冒猖獗的冬天，总是晚归、哪怕节假日也不会休假的双亲少见地在圣诞节早早回了家，满心欢喜的我刚抱住爸爸，便被母亲以极为严肃的神情警示了一句：不要碰你爸。

后来去到医院，看着虚弱到使人难以置信的爸爸坐在抽血窗口前时，我所闻到的就是这股消毒水气味。

没关系的杏树，抽个血而已笑一笑就过去了——

「……要扎进去了哦杏树。」

并着扎入臂膀的冰凉疼意，朱夏那澄澈的嗓音盖住了我脑内的回忆。我不得不将脑袋扭向更里侧些，生怕看到的血滴会与记忆重合，也是在这时才注意到上臂已被勒紧，垫在底下的则是有着温度的朱夏的双膝。

「是600ml，弄错了搞不好我会死，那么朱夏老师就是凶手了。」  
「我知道！……果然完全没在相信我。我这边也是紧张得快死了啊。」

朱夏的温度使人安心。朱夏的声音使人安心。朱夏的笑容使人安心。

我微微偏过脸去，瞥见她正紧盯着我的手臂，一副想要移开目光却又不得不专注在上边的模样，矛盾到滑稽。

「你笑个屁啦？」  
「我爸爸说的，抽血的时候笑一笑就过去了。」  
「……是有多黏你爸啊。」

最使人安心的，是朱夏就待在这里这件事本身。稍稍捉弄几句便会被搭理，蹭一蹭膝盖还会痒得抖抖身子然后生气。

「喂……伊波小姐是打算让我成为凶手吗？别动，放平手，再坚持一下就好。」

说着，她一手盖在了我的手背上抚摸起来。掌心很暖。

抽血进入收尾工作、松开止血带后，她一边为针眼消毒一边说：从下次开始不许擅自做决定。

「哪怕课题会让你相当困扰？」  
「哪怕课题会让我相当困扰。」

我按住棉球，点点头，一起身则有袭击全身的晕厥感令我失去了数秒意识。

「不要那么快站起来啊！」

取回视野时，我的身体重心已经倒在了朱夏身上。双手扶住我的她似乎因为无法自由行动而听上去不愉快得很。

「……记得把仪器，跟血袋，放回交接室。」  
「我知道的……你今天就好好休息，零点更新的课题我也会等你起床了再一起看。」

尽管近在身边，她的声音却像被剥离般一点一点微弱了下去。

当眼眶中的景象逐渐模糊起来时，我才恍然大悟正被剥离的是我的意识。

于是为此，我更加用力地将她搂在了身前，却因为肢体乏力、只经她稍一支撑就被扶回了床。

下一刻，朱夏的温度便从我身边逃离开来了。

她站直身，拎着血袋往交接室方向走去。

摇摇晃晃的血袋在我的视界内模糊成了一个摇摇晃晃的黑红色小点，不知为何令我觉着阵恶心。

而在我能够如往常那样感叹出好恶心之前，意识便坠进了不见底的深渊。


	5. 05

睡眠质量一向较好的我在那天晚上久违地做了个梦。

已经是一年前的事了——摆在身后的软垫，打在身上的聚光灯，排在底下从四面八方聚拢过来的滚烫视线。背景音乐与心跳鼓动，摄像机镜头和一张张屏息的脸孔，脑袋跟脑袋，人的眼睛，眼睛，眼睛。

我从舞台上摔了下去。

——意识到这是个将现实稍作加工的梦境，醒来时如释重负的我只做了次深呼吸便平复了心情。

距离顾虑空翻而提心吊胆度日的时间已经过去一年多了。虽然如此，梦中紧追我不放的目光却哪怕在此刻也分外真实。

不一会我便意识到，这是因为躺在床上的我从做梦到惊醒都正遭人监视。

我狠狠朝天花板甩去一个眼神，却同昨天一样没能找着监控摄像头，由此不得不对着白净一片的墙面干瞪眼。

「睡得好吗？」

我掀开被子，起身靠在床头前，一偏脸就看见朱夏正收拾空盘。

「你的那份还在交接室那边，有食欲的话我帮你拿过来……虽说已经冷掉了。」

顺便一提早饭是面包，已经被回收了。  
她说着，端起空盘往玄关走去，不久托着个装有炒饭的碟子朝我靠近。

我摆摆手，示意她将餐盘放茶几上。

时间是下午一点半。

……睡得有够沉的。尽管做好了会爆睡的心理准备，一觉睡了将近15个钟头仍旧打破了我的预期并更新了人生睡眠记录。

手抓平板下了地，我在活动活动四肢、确认身体已经恢复到可以行走的程度后，大步跨向了窗边的沙发。

Room No.9  
<收容人数>2名  
<停留天数>1天  
<现有积分>18pt

积分规规矩矩地增长着。

想到其中包含着『伊波杏树的600ml血液＝15万日元』这么个荒诞的等式，凭我这消极的个性实在没办法鼓鼓掌冲自己道一声恭喜。

「……啊。」  
「怎么？」  
「10号房，顺利出去了啊。」

本该显示数值的10号房的信息，变成了不可见的状态。

按照一旦公开情报就无法变更回非公开的规则，10号房所产生的变化应当是他们的努力成果。

对于这一给人以希望的推论，朱夏却在简单的应和后，不论我怎样琢磨9号房的未来都不再作声了。

直到我不经意划过【现在的课题】、看到呈现在上边的新内容，反复阅读了几遍映入眼帘的黑字，模拟出接下来大概率会发生的事件时，才明白她一反往常沉着脸的原因。

□课题1：受验者B在受验者A身上制造一个长度为6cm深度为5mm的伤口  
（工具及操作方法将在选定之后于一小时内配给至交接室，操作完毕后请将工具放回交接室）  
（※创伤部位不限，完成后请使用该平板电脑进行拍照上传证明）  
（※拍照及上传功能请在左方菜单栏的【设定】—【课题证明】中进行确认）  
□课题2：受验者A从受验者B身上采集3ml阴液  
（容器将在选定之后于一小时内配给至交接室，装取完毕后请将容器放回交接室）  
（※采集方法不限，达到3ml即可）

……看样子是选择其一就会变本加厉、不选择的另一个便会被保留下来的机制。

我望向朱夏，看到背对着我从床上坐下的她微蜷着身体。

「……对不起杏树，明明说了等你起来再一起看的……有关今天的课题——」  
「没事啦，还没做决定嘛，是要一起商量对吧？」

我努力让自己的声音显得明朗，可一低头瞄到平板上的黑字仍是不由自主畏缩起来。

大概是因我将情绪传染给了朱夏，她在今天寡言到不可思议。换做平常，哪怕颤着嗓音她也总会扯起嘴角靠来我身旁。

「长6cm深5mm什么的……完全没有实感呢。」

又还没有决定选那个——她小声反驳道，平静的语气中透着股莫名的坚毅。不久转过身，她一本正经注视起我的面庞，说：今天选择，课题2吧。

「昨天才抽了600ml血，杏的身体还没完全恢复吧？况且要我伤害你的身体这种事……不行，我没办法——」

「冷静一下朱夏，不用那么慌张。」

紧张心理会影响人的判断力噢。我边说边朝她挤出副笑脸。

在我的身上制造伤口，或让朱夏的身体产生快感……不必思考也能明白后者有着羞辱我们俩的目的。

要求挚友之间做那种事……假使感情能侥幸不被玷污，罪恶感也一定不会放过彼此。

虽然不大清楚男生那边的情况，不过亲脸颊或是开玩笑碰碰嘴已经是女孩子们的亲密关系极限了。

何况自去年秋天起，朱夏拥有了更为亲密的恋爱关系对象。

与其让心口受到伤害不如创伤身体。肉躯之痛总是会治愈的嘛。

……我是如此认为的。

嘴上是那样讲，朱夏也一定不情愿得很。

作为一项证据，说明文件内明明白白地写有选定之后可更改课题的规则，昨天获知我已擅作决定的她却并未提出异议，相反顺从我的决定做了下去。

火大着，抱怨着，同时默许了决定。

所以只要继续伤害受验者A的身体就好。

能够自愈的人类之躯，比我自己的想象要顽韧一些呢。

「用你那冷静下来的头脑好好想想，课题1才比较好办吧？就跟你没办法执行课题1一样，我也完全、根本没办法实施课题2啊。但是还不算糟糕——监视我们的家伙写了会保证我们的生命健康，我想到时也会送来完事后的消毒用工具。……所以我选课题1了喔。」

——像这样施以言语诱导的话，不擅长提出异议的朱夏一定会败给本就动摇的内心。

「等……」

看。

因而她本能地冲我伸出手，却在能挺直身体前将手握成拳，垂下，下一刻连同脑袋一起耷拉下去，再也吐不出一句话了。

▼▽

我的心跳得很快。

倒不是因为恐惧——尽管在这之前坐立不安到连喝了三杯水，实际操作起来却意外能冷静。

由于课题内容并未规定创伤部位，考虑到露出度与脆弱程度，讨论的结果我们选择了只在洗澡时会不遮不掩且常被视作人体防护罩的脊背作为下手区域。

一言蔽之，我脱去了上衣。

「……5mm究竟有多深？」  
「不知道哎，你目测一下？」

一手搭在我的乳罩带上，朱夏那微微颤抖的手掌温度正不紧不慢地传递至我的后背，而后扩散到全身。

此前并非没有将身子暴露在她眼前的时候，不过像此时此刻一样被认真注视肌肤，大概还是我们相处以来的头一回。

「……杏树……」  
「别太紧张啦，不小心划过头了我会很困扰。」  
「……才不会慌张成那样。」

似乎是屏住呼吸、下定决心了，在我听不到她那夸张的呼吸声后不久，乳罩带下方的皮肤很快便感受到了冰凉且尖锐的触感。

而在疼痛反映给我的大脑前，一声高呼率先中断了我的觉悟，她悲鸣着，哭喊的同时伴有小件物体坠地声：血、血出来了！

「……拿刀切割皮肤，会流血是当然的啊。」

我不得不转过身去面对她，看到脸色惨白止不住眼泪的朱夏手足无措地瘫坐在了床上。一见我回过身，她又踉跄着下了地，慌慌张张地从茶几上扯来备好的药膏，拧开盖子绕到我背后，撑住肩膀开始涂抹。

「……我不行……我做不到……」

一边抹一边抽噎着。

见她如此，我竟也忽地软下心来，本做足的心理防线在只言片语间崩塌，开始畏惧起切割感来了。

「……刚刚可能还没1mm呢？不疼的……就别哭了。」

当然，不疼是自欺欺人。

要是连自己都接受了疼痛，已然诞生的恐惧心会加速膨胀吧。

我讨厌懦弱的自己。克服懦弱也是国中时学习空手道的一个原因。

所以为了让自己不加倍讨厌自己，不压制住恐惧是不行的。

……而这份决心，在我转身望见满面泪水的朱夏那一刹那便溃散了。

胆小鬼只会保护自己。

我像要掩藏住内心的软弱般搂住她、将她紧紧环在了怀里。

仿佛这么一来，悄悄跑出胸口的可鄙念头就不会被察觉了。

「……换课题2好吗？杏树……换课题2……」  
「可……」  
「……它说不限方式，就是说……我自己来也行。」

胆小鬼习惯躲进他人的温柔里。

我拥着她她抱着我，在出于胸闷不得不拉开距离之际，我垂下目光落她脸上，盯着她打颤的睫毛，点了点头。


	6. 06

「……别看。」

眼前是一堵不见花纹的白墙。我不得不劝说自己多关注它一些，去思考，去扪心，去全神贯注，让想象力给空无一物的洁白染上点生命的色彩。

白色的雪。落霜时节手弹帽檐的爸爸。出生在冬日里的自己。

以修理汽车为生的爸爸在得知我准备考取水上摩托车驾照之初，开玩笑说过那么我也考虑把修理水上摩托纳入业务吧，不过为什么呢？

因为很酷。

当我将同样的话告诉给朱夏时，她咯咯地笑着，一手缠住我脖颈拐到我身后，抵着我的后背故作严肃道：那以后出行就有劳伊波小姐带我往水路找捷径了。

「……我没看。」

靠我脊背上的朱夏正不自然地微微挪动身体。

我手握量杯，把只在教科书里见过的实验用具不自觉抓得更紧了些，思绪则无论如何都没法继续发散，彻底固在了身后那副体温中。

决定中止创伤身体、将课题改换成采集受验者B的体液后，不顾仍旧呆立在原地的我，朱夏折往床头柜操作起了平板电脑。

那之后我们留下救治工具以防不时之需，只将创伤道具放回了交接室，然后等待门锁关闭又打开，在晚饭时间迎来了餐碗，以及我手中的量杯。

课题并没有限定手段，不过有着必须由我采集的规矩。

……由我装取朱夏的，爱液。

「……可以了吗。」  
「……不要催我。」

她的应话声不大，语气里倒是透着股强硬，一方面害羞得很，一方面似乎正警告我该闭嘴。

……脸颊滚烫这一点我也是一样的。

可是若不继续开口以让注意力聚集至自己的声音，我的听觉又会在静默中变得格外敏感，从而能够捕捉微小声响然后听见她那衣裤与床单摩擦所产生的细碎轻音。

「……3ml非常费劲吗？」  
「……我哪知道。又没量过。」

嘴上是这样说，她抵我背上的身子则越发使劲，要不是有我支撑其后恐怕会瘫倒下去。

我的挚友正为了我认真触碰自己的身体。

不去在意的话仿佛我们俩不过是待床上背靠着背，实际上我也并未亲眼看见，像是不听不看甚至能将现实一同抹灭，待在这个房间只是因为旅游或工作期愿。

直到她颤着声急促地轻唤起我的名字、游离于现实之外的我意会过来该完成课题了，我下了地绕到她眼前，瞥到她毫无遮拦的下身，恍惚间终于有了刚刚那阵颤动是因自慰所致的意识，以及逃过一劫的实感。

「……好害羞的。别看。」  
「……没看啦。」

我别过脸去，把握着量杯的手提到她面前，由着她抓住我的手并靠向相应部位。

僵在原地良久，我在她「要放回交接室」的提醒下回过神来，接着重新紧握量杯，为避免目光与杯子的接触而用了副相当奇怪的走姿把容器送上了指定桌台。

这样一来算是完成两个课题了。

余光能瞄到朱夏正抽出纸巾清理身体，而像是要阻止自己继续旁观，我没同她再讲一句话便逃也似的跨进了卫生间，拧开水龙头开始清洗并未沾上任何污渍的双手，跟脸庞。

……不想要觉得恶心。

潜意识似乎相当抗拒她在我身边做了生理行为这件事，要是正视着接受下来的话，我一定会不由自主感到反胃。

……不想认为朱夏恶心。不想讨厌她。

本身就是顾虑我而代替我成为了这一回的课题承担对象，正是因为她的温柔我们才得以达成第二个课题。若是因此与对方产生隔阂，不仅本末倒置还正中实验者下怀了。

要像10号房那样，采取达成积分的途径顺利出去。

后背上做了消毒处理的、不足1cm的伤口仍隐隐发痛。

擦完脸抬起头看见镜中有着一个面无表情的伊波杏树。我试着扯了扯嘴角，确认自己还能够挤出笑容后放好毛巾走回了卧室。

一见我，已经躺进被窝的朱夏微微仰起头来朝我笑了笑。

无话可讲是一种相当糟糕的状况。

「……要看电视吗？」

所以我在床边坐下，取来平板按下了【积分利用·确认】菜单。

「与其说想不想看，应该说要不要花两个积分喔？」

丝毫没有睡意的她索性钻出了被子，直起身靠在了床头前。

你的数学比我还差哎。我边说边回了她一个笑容。

「什么啦。」  
「按照一个课题15点来算，起码需要完成七个才能出去……就是说如果完全不消耗积分，我们在最终会有105点。加上公开情报那3点……有8点是达成条件以外的、可以动用的多余的积分。啊，还是说你想都留着兑成现金？」  
「才没有……区区一个杏树。」

那我想看。她说着，一副迫不及待的模样移开目光望向了液晶屏。

「好。」

深夜的搞笑节目一直持续到了越过零点。

尽管已有困意卷上眼皮，我自知聊起喜欢的艺人不过是想分散注意力，刻意保持清醒也是为提防潜意识浮出心底。

生怕入眠后会同昨天那样遭遇噩梦的我不停诉说着实则无关紧要的烦恼。像是许久没吃全家的炸鸡啦，还有前阵子新买的毛衣又莫名其妙破了个洞之类的问题。

是因为你动不动就发呆吧。  
朱夏依然同我聊得起劲。她的声音轻柔却不失坚定，恰到好处的正经停留在了一个听上去不会弃我不顾的度上。

然后课题更新。

我有意让自己显得像是忘记了这件事，随手将其放回储物柜上方时，朱夏则扭过头来盯住它，问：明天再确认？

「哪怕现在就选……也没有能执行的精力了吧？」

实际上两人的身体在这两天都得到了充分过头的休息，也是因此我才少有的迟迟不见袭击全身的睡意。

我正畏惧得到更新的课题2。

更进一步地伤害朱夏的自尊，或是重新选择创伤我的肉躯，无论哪样都使我心神不宁。

已经下定的决心一经打断，要想再次跨出步子可不是什么容易事。

「难得没有在零点前睡……早些确认可以早些做心理准备。」

她一字一句地说，话语里头透着股已经做出决定的隐义。

……被更新的、需要做心理准备的只有受验者B的承担事项。

我将平板收回了身前。

「我可以到你那边去吗？」  
「……诶？」  
「……想跟杏一起看。前两次我们都擅自行动了……感觉上一起面对也许要轻松一点。」

她的语调变得积极了些。

一下子没能反应过来那将意味着我们又会偎在同一张床上的我下意识点了点头。

「……啊，行。」

于是她钻出被窝露出两条腿，由于做好入睡准备的我们都已脱掉长裤，不久那双腿便和我的肌肤贴在了一起。

尽管房间内一直开有暖气，褪下衣物的话仍旧会情不自禁打个哆嗦。

……说不定每天夜里就这样裹在被中互相取暖也不坏。

这个想法，因为滑进眼底的文字只一刹那便消散得一干二净了。

□课题1：受验者B在受验者A身上制造一个长度为6cm深度为5mm的伤口  
（工具及操作方法将在选定之后于一小时内配给，操作完毕后请将工具放回交接室）  
（※创伤部位不限，完成后请使用该平板电脑进行拍照上传证明）  
（※拍照及上传功能请在左方菜单栏的【设定】—【课题证明】中进行确认）  
□课题2：受验者A通过手或道具使受验者B产生性兴奋并维持十分钟以上  
（※受验者A需要从受验者B身上采集10ml阴液作为证明）  
（道具及容器将在选定之后于一小时内配给，使用完毕后请将器具放回交接室）

「……你看，还是睡觉重要。」

我刻意提高了音调作出一副小孩子的腔调。

显然没有玩闹闲情的朱夏一手抓住我的手臂，一手搭上平板，努力保持平静道：看上去课题2能结束得比较快。

「……是吗？课题1的话，一刀只要两三秒哟。」  
「……你明明清楚在那之前我会先提不动手。」

那我也是一样的啊。  
仿佛她讲了个胜过任何搞笑艺人的段子，我经不住笑出声来。

「跟晚饭那次一样……杏什么都不用注意，规则上有漏洞嘛……相比之前不过是多了时间限制、以及加长了最后那步而已。」

「你的意思是用道具——」

「关于这一点……」

说这话时她忽地低下头，同时慢慢松开我的手臂，然后双手紧抓被子，几乎整副面庞都要埋进被中——

「……用手，好吗？」


	7. 07

时间是深夜一点。仅留下床头灯的室内因光线不足漫着片暧昧，暧昧中掺杂些明朗，显而易见的事实只有交接室即将被打开一件。

隐隐可见玄关门口处的红色光源——我们在此前误以为那是消防喷洒系统，注意到它的位置同一般客房设计不大一样后，才反应过来出入交接室所用房门设有警报器。

——对于故意破坏实验室设备物品、长时间停留在交接室内、从实验室逃离等扰乱实验秩序的行为，将会不予预告地下达减分、取消课题完成后的供餐等惩罚。

……撇开心理斗争不谈，作为结果而言，与首次规则说明一同放送的影像的确起到了威慑作用，以至于我从未尝试过在准许时间外接近交接室。

液晶显示屏仍正播放搞笑艺人的综艺节目。

在主持人做完吐槽、嘉宾发出爆笑的一刹那，自玄关处发散而出的光线变成了绿色——交接室被允许靠近的信号。

「……我去拿一下。」

■课题2：受验者A通过手或道具使受验者B产生性兴奋并维持十分钟以上  
（※受验者A需要从受验者B身上采集10ml阴液作为证明）  
（道具及容器将于一小时内配给，使用完毕后请将器具放回交接室）

依照一个段子三分钟来计算，按下课题决定键是约摸五分钟前的事。

这就是说做出决定后不足五分钟，器具便准备完毕了。

……抑制住由此引发的不适，我掀开被子下了地走向交接室。

当我将装有量杯与长条状物品的收纳盒提至床头柜上时，埋在被中的朱夏微抬起脑袋露出半张脸，注意到我紧盯长条物并准备取出后，小声念了句那个是震动棒。

「……这、这样。」

打了个冷颤缩回手。

将量杯放到枕边，我一手抓住被子一角，问她：先睡一觉？

与我目光接目光的朱夏并不作答，她直起身往里侧挪过去了些，然后缩起双脚，移开视线：对我而言还是尽早完成比较痛快啦。

故作正经的戏谑口吻。

「……什么啦那是。」

当然，趁现在一口气解决于我来说也相对轻松点。搁置非做不可的事就这样入睡搞不好会失眠。

……有深夜搞笑节目真是得救了。

拜此得以心无芥蒂地同往常那样爬上床靠回她身边的我坐上枕头，配合她调整出一副玩笑语气：那就等朱夏小姐准备就绪了。

抽了抽嘴角，并不望向我一眼的她微抬起身子，像是有意避开同我的视线接触并在挪来我身前时以极为认真的腔调念了句还真不想被你看见表情。

「好冷。」

说着，坐进我怀中的朱夏重新缩起双腿，然后扯动被子遮蔽住双膝。

瘦过头了。

本能地搂住了这副正将体温递送给我的躯体，蹦跳进脑海的单词是她的身形。记忆中她虽和我一样偏向肉食，每次外出点餐能把所有东西吃完的场景却少之又少。

「杏不问理由吗？」  
「什么？」  
「……道具跟手，要求你用手这一点。」  
「课题2的伤害承担对象是你……我只是遵从了朱夏觉得可以降低伤害的方式。」

我倒没考虑伤害是重是轻的问题——她短促地笑了一声，随即正经：  
「而且要说伤害……用手的话，明明杏树的心理负担会更大的。……这么一讲感觉自己相当狡猾呢。」

「……我没关系。我也……不会因为做了这种事就讨厌朱夏的。」  
「真的吗？」  
「……真的。才不会让躲在监控背后偷笑的家伙得逞呢。」

那太好了。  
她说着，原本僵硬到刻意同我拉开距离的身体逐渐放松，不再回避似的靠倒下来贴我胸前。  
  
抱着速战速决的念头，我令其中一只手攀往她的大腿，顺着腿部线条往上摸索到膝盖后轻轻分开了她的双腿。

明明应当扯些话题分散注意，似乎并无思考余裕的大脑光是控制自己不去记忆触感就已经使上了全力。第一次被要求服药的小孩畏惧未知而迟迟不肯配合时，大人们总是会说一骨碌吞咽下去就行。

不去品味就不会尝到苦涩。没什么可怕的。

——如此认为的我，在探出手指触碰到腿根时，因与想象截然不同的触感着实变得不知所措，还有些许愕然。

……作为蔽挡的那层布料已经湿透了。

与她的体温一起，透过布料的液体缠上了我的指尖。

我说，难道你一直期待着吗——几乎要将这句带有挖苦意味的问话说出口的我赶忙蜷起了手指，同时不自觉将左手握成拳，把脸一别对她说：给我一点时间。

不这么暂停的话，自胃部翻滚而上的排斥感就要冒上喉咙了。

……不可以觉得她恶心。

任务而已。任务。朱夏也是为完成任务才撇下自尊交出了身体——人的生理构造嘛，被捉弄会脸红，饿了会想吃东西，施加刺激会产生性欲。

「……就这样隔着内裤也没关系。」

恐怕是被听见了心跳，靠我胸前的她小声说。

我摇摇头，像是因此能够甩掉杂念，克制住感情回：还要采集呢，不脱掉没法留下证明。  
说完，我屏住呼吸勾下了那层蔽挡。

……不同于身上任何其他部位的柔软、温热和湿润。

再稍微送进去些之后，她的那里像要吞没我的手指般紧致包裹住了指尖。

不可思议的安心感并着本能的厌恶使得我想要继续与收回，矛盾的念头反映在动作上便成了无节奏的一进一出。

朱夏开始不自觉扭动腰身。

她一手拽紧被子，并拢双腿迎合着我的手指，同时轻蹭起我胸口，仿佛我们是多年未见的情侣，今夜不过是久别重逢时的求欢。

错觉中有体温交融有心意相通，各负其责的我们正上演一出破镜重圆的戏剧。

「……嗯……」

甚至惬意到娇吟。

「……杏……」

甚至呼唤爱人的姓名。

「杏、树……」

……不可以讨厌朱夏。不可以认为朱夏恶心。

随着她晃动腰身的幅度越发剧烈，被子底下逐渐传出了噗叽噗叽的水声。

从指尖浸至指端，涌出的爱液滑过我的手背流向了我的手腕。

——受验者A需要从受验者B身上采集10ml阴液作为证明。

「差不多了。」

我停下了手指。

仿佛并未领会我的意图，仍旧紧抓被子的朱夏跟随我抽出的手指微微前挺了腰肢以继续相连。  
直到我拨开她的手臂掀开被子、从枕边取来量杯时，像是这才回过神来的她直起了身子扭回头来，满脸困惑。

「要装取10ml……也已经达到十分钟了。」

啊，这样——她挤出个似乎如此回应的尴尬笑容，从我怀里脱离而出帮忙装起了阴液。

清理完毕、将器具放回交接室后，电视所显示的数字告示着时间已变更为深夜两点。

我在卫生间待到了两点半。

反复打上洗手液，一遍接一遍清洗的双手无论怎样清理都有错觉残留在上边。

好比提到烤肉就是香嫩的口感，身体像是将朱夏的体温与爱液纳为了大脑对手指的一项常识反射。

挤出洗手液，沾水，打出泡沫，冲洗。

「……恶心。」

有关课题过程的记忆直到手指起了皱也没能消去。

那个时候的我尚能藏掖住感情不去外露，所以当我回到卧室准备入睡时，对着清理完毕关掉电视、已经躺回自己那张床并邀请我共睡的朱夏笑着说了句行。

「……你的那张床单的状况有些糟，对不起。」

她边解释边害羞地移开了目光。

由于充斥在胸口的厌恶感被所剩无几的理性所拦，心中还存有一个一定要顺利出去的自己正叫唤。

大概是因这耗透了精力的勉为其难，我忘记了所选课题在完成之后将被更为严峻的内容替换这件事。

所以只一刹那，在次日零点看到课题的一瞬间，倾泻而出的感情就冲垮了理性。

□课题1：受验者B在受验者A身上制造一个长度为6cm深度为5mm的伤口  
（工具及操作方法将在选定之后于一小时内配给，操作完毕后请将工具放回交接室）  
（※创伤部位不限，完成后请使用该平板电脑进行拍照上传证明）  
（※拍照及上传功能请在左方菜单栏的【设定】—【课题证明】中进行确认）  
□课题2：受验者A通过口交的方式令受验者B达到一次高潮  
（※由于该课题判定界限模糊，为方便实验者判定，请务必在设有监视摄像头的卧室内执行）

……恶心。

恶心的是为能名正言顺被朱夏渴求而有欣喜自心底发出的自己。


	8. 08

已经结婚的表妹在这个冬天询问过我是否有去钓鱼的兴趣。

那时候同她闷在房里打游戏的我正一个劲敲击按键，嘴里接连不断吐着不合身份的粗话，直到原本待在隔壁房的爸爸冷不防站我身后低声念了句你好吵啊，身子一颤抖掉了掌机的我来不及补救便迅速输掉了游戏。

都是你的错啊。  
我愤愤回过头去瞪了爸爸一眼。

爸爸只是别过脸去对表妹说，杏树的这一点很孩子气对吧。

杏树的这一点很孩子气。笑得前仰后合的表妹应和他道。

决定和爸爸吵架的我起身把爸爸推出了房门，关上，之后便是总对钓鱼热情过头的表妹发出的邀请。

我倒没拒绝，皱皱眉：这个季节？钓鱼？

她答得一本正经：不要小瞧埼玉啊！

睁开眼从床上坐起身时，与我在东京相识、对埼玉的爱却不输给表妹的那名女孩子正抱着床单走往卫生间。

「早安杏树，午餐帮你放茶几上了。需要加热的话微波炉就在冰箱上边……啊，是我今天早上擅自利用2点积分换得的，因为你总是在饭菜冷掉后醒来……可以吗？」

「……没事。谢谢。」

我稍微洗一下这个——朱夏抬了抬抱有床单的手臂说，得到我的点头示意后略显腼腆地笑着进了卫生间。

我这才想起来自己正坐她床上，同时注意到自己那张床的被子被叠成了方块堆在枕前。

虽说我和她或是因为工作或是互相留宿时不时就会住同一间房，而同居般一起生活则还是第一次。

此外还遭人监视。

我下了地，走向茶几端起餐盘，放进微波炉。

设定洗衣机不过是一两分钟的事，朱夏却直到我吃完午餐才从卫生间出来，下一刻她像是察觉到我即将脱口而出的问话，抢在我前头解释道以防万一手洗了床单。

哦了一声，我将空盘送回了交接室。折回卧室的我正准备在床边坐下，忽地靠过来的朱夏摸出把梳子顺了顺我的发丝，并理了理我的领子。

「朱夏一定能成为一名好妻子的。」  
「什么啦那是。」

这是我的真心话。

大概是被开朗的性格盖去了那份认真，常常注意细节的朱夏在实际上相当顾虑他人，擅长倾听便是温柔的一项明证。

与动不动就跳跃话题的我相处应当是件恼人的事，吐槽归吐槽，朱夏无论怎样都会追上我的话语，我们之间的每一回分离也都发生在好好道别之后。

帮我打理完头发和衣领，朱夏走至储物柜拿起了平板电脑，不久靠近我身旁，坐下。

「为什么朱夏那么喜欢埼玉？」  
「真突然啊……要说喜欢埼玉的理由——反过来讲，为什么喜欢自己的故乡需要理由呢？」  
「所以你是因为埼玉是家乡才喜欢埼玉，并不是因为埼玉是埼玉吗？」  
「真奇怪的问话……那是自己从小待到大的地方不是吗？所以哪怕是埼玉的虫子叫声，稍稍分别几天就会感到怀念了。」

她一边说一边操作平板，不自觉收起双脚蜷在了床上。

「杏树会这样问就是说……杏你不喜欢埼玉吗？你也是埼玉本地人吧？」  
「嗯。不过我念完中学就去了在东京的专门学校。现在是23岁，要是按照5岁开始有记忆来计算，我的人生……有关东京和埼玉的记忆大概一半一半。」  
「代代木动画学院？」  
「对。以声优为目标进了代代木动画学院，却在学习过程中彻底喜欢上了舞台剧。」

说着，我扯开嘴角。

与朱夏相识的头一天，我们就察觉了彼此是热衷舞台剧的同伴。不同于动画和电影，舞台剧的角色通过现场演绎的一个个瞬间真真切切活在了舞台上。舞台的生命力亦是演员的生命力，对我而言的活着的实感便是如此。

「不只是故乡，家人也一样。」  
「什么？」  
「对家人抱有爱，似乎总被认为是理所应当的。不过我呢，尊敬爸爸是因为爸爸身上有着我所憧憬的特质。相比之下，我的母亲是个没趣的人。」  
「喂！难以置信……」

她停下划动屏幕的手指，扭过头来望向我，一副不敢苟同的笑容。

不过我还是喜欢她的，应当喜欢家人的那种喜欢。  
在我说出这句话后，朱夏的笑容变得更夸张了些——准备捉弄我时，她的表情变化总是如此。

「你是说，你对你爸是想要结婚的那种喜欢？」  
「才不是。之前也说过哪怕在小时候也没这种念头。我的意思是……」

父母与恋人，都将相伴一生却有是否为主动选择之分。

哪怕是一见钟情，那份心情也唯独属于自己，是由自己作出的、不受他人干预的决定。

「如果能赶在情人节前顺利出去，情人节那天我不会再故意去打搅你了。」  
「……什么呀。这和你前面说的话有什么关系啊？」  
「对不起哦，话题又飞掉了。」  
「嘛我倒已经习惯了。……另外，不是「如果能出去」，而是「一定能出去」才对。」

她摆出说教姿态纠正道。

我笑着起身去往冰箱旁翻寻饮料，文不对题地回了她一句：好想钓鱼啊。

兴许是已经在凌晨完成课题、因而不必在今天考虑实验内容的缘故，两个人的懒散状态一直持续到了次日早晨，我因为睡眠时间得到了保证而头一次在早饭时间醒来，啃着面包走回卧室时看到朱夏正打哈欠，随即她诧异地感叹了一声「不是吧」。

「早上好朱夏，面包和牛奶帮你放桌上了。」  
「……我看得到。」

她灵活地套上长裤下了地，却在探出身子确认平板电脑时一下子僵住表情，坐回了床边。

「杏树，那个，关于今天的课题……」  
「我看过了。」  
「那果然……」  
「晚上做行吗？」  
「诶？我这边……倒没关系……」

但是杏真的不要紧吗——她这么问着，脸颊像是因为更新的课题内容而染了层红晕。

「不要紧……还没到最糟的情况。」

我回答她说，又可能是自言自语，语毕将不要紧三个音在心中重复了一遍。

这一回午餐，餐碗后边并未放有实验用工具。

之后我确认平板得知，那是因为朱夏做出了由我对她进行口交的选择。

——由于该课题判定界限模糊，为方便实验者判定，请务必在设有监视摄像头的卧室内执行。

或许考虑着得做好十足的课题准备，她特意在入夜前洗了个相比平时更久的澡。

久到交接室的门再度自动解锁，我得以从方桌上取下看起来依旧美味的晚饭，以及相当眼熟的工具箱。

鼻腔里爬进股浓郁的香水气味。

香水和女性，女性与下身。紧致的腔道，热情的体温。

我把头别过去，看见裹上浴巾的朱夏正准备拐去交接室。

「……说是得在卧室内执行，谁知道怎样才算判定通过啊。」

她走出几步路，忽地停下脚，侧身问我：是不是吃之前执行比较好？

「无所谓。」

我用那刻着朱夏下身记忆的手指从工具盒中拿出药膏，朝她笑了笑。

「但我觉得吃完饭会比较有力气拿刀。」

几乎在我将药膏放到茶几上的同时，朱夏的表情就凝成了困惑，再来是恍然，立马还转换出了恐惧与惊慌。

抓紧浴巾的她不自然地抽抽嘴角，小心翼翼问：为什么要把急救工具拿出来？

「啊，这不是之前存起来的那些，是那些家伙新送过来的——明明上次没有按照规则归还全部用具。」

「……你改成课题1了？」

「嗯。」

她的面容多出些怒意，声音微微发颤：  
「……为什么不跟我讲？」

「不如说，我一开始就打算选课题1的啦。」

「明明约好了要商量！」

动真格生气了。  
高声责备着我的朱夏就那样立在过道上瞪向我，既不折身也不靠近。

我敛起了笑意。

「擅自会错意的是你吧？」

并不给予思考余地，把酝酿好的、将会挫败她气势的话语送出了嘴——

「看来课题2让你很舒服嘛？」

「……诶？」

那份火气不出所料地迅速消退下去，转而替换出不解与悲伤来。

「反正是同性挚友，所以随便发生性关系都不叫出轨？」

「不是的……为什么要讲这种话？你是想故意惹我反感好让我狠下心动刀的话……我并不会因此讨厌杏树，也没同意执行课题1。」

我知道的。

过分温柔的朱夏哪怕在此时也坚信我们视彼此为无可替代的友人。

所以我手握手术刀快步接近她，在她因刀具产生本能的畏惧而后退几步后，将她逼至墙边，一手控制住她的下颚一手抓住她的臂膀，凑近她嘴唇的同时把手术刀交她手上，迫使她紧贴我的双唇并刺入我的大腿，告诉她站她眼前的不过是名嫉妒到近乎发狂的丑陋女人。

麻痹双方神经的吻持续到我感觉到生硬的疼，源头却并非被刀子扎入的大腿，一抬头看见面无表情的朱夏正气息急促，唇上留有新鲜的血痕。

意识到自己被咬了之后，我诧异地望了望她又瞥了眼大腿，比划一会儿腿上的伤口，催促她道：就是这个气势，深度已经足够，长度还剩4cm的样子。

像是一下子失了力，她垂下了紧抓浴巾的那只手。裹她身上的浴巾随即散开，赤身裸体的她注视着面目狼狈的我。

虽然已被我松开控制，被迫握住手术刀的她仍一动不动。不久她垂下目光注意到顺着我大腿下滑的血液，仿佛流动的液体推动了她的时间，她开始失声痛哭。


	9. 09

「切下去。」

我在这时候才察觉，自己已经成为了自己所讨厌的狂妄家伙。

像是擅自认定朱夏不具有承担苛责的勇气，以为扎破气球都要捂耳退避至角落的她天生做不到伤害他人。幸运的是这一自说自话的念头跟随从我唇上渗出的腥味一点一点脱离，不久瓦解成了确信。

她一定可以做到。

所以我直盯着她，对企图抽离手术刀的她施加了一道增益魔法。

「随便乱动伤口可能会加深，那样我很困扰。」

她果不其然不敢妄动了。

于是重新握紧她的手腕，我抓着她止不住颤抖的手开始下移。让锋利的手术刀切割表层皮肤不是件费力事，很快大腿外侧便多出条浅线，紧跟着涌出鲜艳的红，滴落在脚背，聚集于脚底。

大脑迟迟没有接收到疼痛，仿佛被切割的不过是我的狂妄而已。我松了口气。

交由朱夏拔出刀子后，后背抵靠在墙边的她屈起腿一副就要跪坐下去的模样。不巧地面脏得很，我的血液混着她的泪水，狼藉一片。

「……不赶快止血的话……」

说着，她似乎为此取回了支撑住身体的力量，扶我坐往床边就踉跄地跑去床头柜拿急救箱了。

「得先拍照才行。」

啊，对——经我提醒，她匆匆把急救箱放床上，立马急急忙忙转身去取柜上的平板电脑，像是由于跑太快撞上了床头柜——后头传来了一声重重的闷响。

拍完证明照处理完伤口，俯身站我身前的朱夏没有要离开的意思。她就那样垂着脑袋倚靠我胸口，仅是白净的肩膀就较常人瘦小一些，张开手就能揽她进怀。

「……先把衣服穿上吧。」

撑住她的双肩推离她的身体，我挪动视线落向了地上的浴巾。

她在这天放弃了晚饭。

早该发现了——不论是课题1还是课题2，执行课题所带来的伤害都是双向的。就和选择创伤我的身体会令朱夏负有罪恶感一样，玩弄朱夏的身体使我不堪内心拷问同样是实验者的期愿。

……他们无法计算、朱夏所无法料及的，是我除此以外还产生了鄙陋的满足感。

就这样永远待在同一间房内生活下去也不坏。

——像要狠狠掐死这个想法，我在日期发生改变的第一时间便拿来平板不做犹豫地按下了课题选择键。

背对我躺在床上的朱夏在注意到我的动静后明显地颤了颤身，她扯动被子将手臂缩进被窝，似乎有意告诉我她正清醒，却始终没有翻过身来。

■课题1：受验者B从受验者A身上取下一枚指甲  
（工具及操作方法将于一小时内配给，完成后请将工具与取下的指甲放至交接室）  
（※部位不限）

那之后不多久，交接室的警报被解除并发出了绿色的信号。

我将平板摆回床头柜，对她道了声晚安，钻进被子。

第二天清晨，一方面为确认工具一方面为查收积分订单，我由闹钟催促着睁开眼，走下地回头看时，被我吵醒后有翻身迹象的朱夏仍然只是扯了扯被子并不出声。

我拖着相比昨夜痛感更为清晰的右腿进了交接室。

除去早餐和工具箱，桌上还摆了一个电磁炉，一个炒锅，几袋蔬菜包与几盒切片牛肉，以及必要的厨具跟调味料。

大概是遭不住香味的逼诱，在我下锅后不久朱夏便总算肯朝我甩出一句「你在做什么」。

「早上好朱夏，面包跟牛奶还在交接室里。这边是我睡前拿积分换得的东西，全部只要4个积分而已喔。」

「4个……？」  
「嗯。」

听她一下子陷入沉默，我不由得扭过头去，看见坐在床上的她神情肃然，僵硬的面容持续不一会儿就浮出层悲伤来。

「啊，按照报酬公式来计算的话就是4万日元呢，这么一想就有点不太值了。」

我重新专注回手中的食材打趣道。

「……明明是好不容易完成课题换得的，为什么要——」  
「之前也说过了，有8点积分是多余的……嘛，现在已经花得一干二净了就是了。」  
「……万一真有什么非要不可的东西不就毫无退路了吗？」  
「毫无退路？多完成一次课题就行了吧。」

何况这些就是今早非要不可的东西。  
我放下厨具，拖着右腿去交接室取来装有牛奶面包的餐盘，将炒菜装上盘，转过身去。

「你昨天晚上什么都没吃吧？我想面包应该不够。」  
「就为了这种事……！」  
「才不是「这种事」，肚子饿可是大事。单独点餐的话一顿就要2个积分，相比之下自炊就划算多了。」

看上去依旧无法认同我的做法，屈腿坐床上的朱夏迟迟没有掀开被子下地。

「我对自己的料理水平很有信心哦——你也不是没尝过。那……凉了可以拿微波炉热一下。」

朝她送出一个笑容，我把用剩的食材塞进了冰箱，然后走回交接室，啃起了自己那份面包。

吃完早餐收拾好桌面，注意到我正坐沙发上手捧工具箱的朱夏问得小心翼翼：课题道具？

我可没有随身携带这种东西的兴趣啊——我从中取出手术钳拿手上晃了晃，像是由此能够想象出课题内容，脸色泛白的朱夏再度一声不吭了。

她就那样保持沉默到认真吃完了晚饭，从不同我说话到不与我接触，晚餐后索性一个劲躲开视线，态度是显而易见的不愿面对。

「不执行的话，明天就要饿肚子了哦。」

我这么一说，准备踏进卫生间洗澡的她忽地僵在了门口，犹豫几分重新迈开步子，终归一言不发地进了浴室。

……话虽如此，实际上冰箱里还存有食材，熬过一天倒不成问题。

我是这么打算的。

而当她走出浴室、我准备脱下衣服时，径直走往茶几附近的朱夏一手拎起工具盒，很快转身拐到了我面前。

她克制住情绪问：我需要做什么？

我很是惊讶：拔掉我的指甲。

她一下子紧闭嘴唇睁大眼，下一刻迫使自己镇定，问：全部？

「一枚。手或脚都行。」

我从床边坐下，一同我坐下的她开始阅读附带的操作流程。

她拿纸张的手不比上一回冷静，表情则一本正经到使人惊异。

「……腿上已经有伤了，再让你的脚受伤……行走会很不便。」  
「朱夏小姐的意思是想拔手指甲吗？」  
「不是！怎么可能会想啊！」

但我更加不愿看到你伤害你自己。  
说着，她将纸张展平放腿上，接着把工具逐一取出摆在了我身旁。

「要是有麻药就好了。」

我自言自语开玩笑道。

已经记不清整个过程了——从尖刀分离甲盖甲床到钳下指甲再到消毒上药，记忆像是与拔下的指甲一起被剧痛抽离，回过神来已经咬紧牙关的自己在很长一段时间内都不剩思考余裕。

我本能地想起身去洗把脸，却发现左手仍无法自由行动。颤着手帮我包扎完毕的朱夏面目茫然，我实在没力气吐出一句玩笑调节气氛，不一会她便放开我的手冲向卫生间，很快从卫生间内传出了女性的干呕。

再次出现在我面前的她就好像经历了一场浩劫，疲惫不堪的眼神除却绝望看不到一丝光亮。她将依照课题从我身上取下的指甲包进说明用纸张，然后提起工具盒，踉跄着把东西放回了交接室。

「……下一次，选课题2。」

这一回灭掉走廊灯时，她以不容我辩驳的口气说。

「……已经到极限了，这种事……再这样下去不论是杏还是我，都会崩溃的。」

「课题2就不会使人崩溃了吗？」

我作出一副挖苦的语调，发出的每一个音都牵连到手指神经，字字疼痛。

「不会……」

爬上床的她扯起嘴角。

「因为让我很舒服嘛。」

那之后一整夜，我们之间不再有任何交流。

所以我得以不被她察觉地操作起平板，在确认完课题后查看起【设定】界面。

配合实验以来，我们总下意识觉得不完成课题就无法逃离这里。

但其实不是的。

□课题1：受验者B给受验者A的手背钉入一枚钉子  
（工具及操作方法将在选定之后于一小时内配给，完成后请将工具放回交接室）  
（※左右手不限，需拍照上传证明）  
□课题2：受验者A通过口交的方式令受验者B达到一次高潮  
（由于该课题判定界限模糊，为方便实验者判定，请务必在设有监视摄像头的卧室内执行）

我怕疼。

摔倒擦破皮了会想大叫，被人弃之不顾会想哭。

在LLSS企划开始之初，是待我身旁的她的笑容告诉我也许自己还能前进。

离开这个房间的途径还存在另一条。

——当有受验者死亡、实验室内的生存人数下降到2人以下，实验将结束。

我怕失败。

因而一旦得知除了BAD END别无选择，会立马放弃游戏。


	10. 10

自憧憬舞台以来，我的人生似乎总是歇斯底里的。

比如单单受到深夜动画的影响就决定放弃学业——如此轻狂的中学生若是出生在父母较为严厉的家庭，恐怕免不了一顿将梦话挫得荡然无存的说教。

再如仅仅因为甄选不合格便开始怀疑自我价值，打一开始就没站上过舞台就好了——类似的消极念头不光出现在挫折过后，哪怕站在掌声的热浪中，我也时常对或许无法回应期待的自己心生倦意。

>【设定】—【遗体处理方法】  
□在本设施火化后葬入私有墓地（默认）  
□在本设施火化后运回自家  
□捐献  
□其他（请在选定之后填写）  
>■在本设施火化后运回自家

纵使面对这样的我，爸爸不曾表现出失望，世界也从未将我排除在外，相反一路走来，我一直被大家的温柔所拉扯支撑着。

爱与被爱于我而言本是件可怕的事，

>【设定】—【报酬分配】  
□按人数平均分配（默认）  
□按课题完成情况分配（课题1所得归算给受验者A，课题2所得归算给受验者B）  
□全部归算给受验者A  
□全部归算给受验者B  
>■全部归算给受验者B

……却在林林总总的邂逅中矛盾到无可救药地，萌生了想同谁相连的念头。

原本背对我的朱夏已经不自觉调整成了仰卧姿势，她安静躺着，被子一侧因翻身垂在了地上，为此暴露在空气当中的胸口正平缓地一起一伏。

我把平板电脑放回床头柜，俯身替她拉上被子，然后朝她道了声晚安，像是痛觉被自己这一声低语剥离，我将藏在储物柜底层的课题用手术刀取出，拖着右腿和左手不作犹豫地折进了卫生间。

等待热水注满浴缸的时间里，我蜷在了洗手台底下，一边听那澄澈的注水声从有到无，一边凝视起握在右手中的刀片。

毕竟是使用完毕后并未归还的课题道具，上头还沾着些许血迹——昨天晚上强迫朱夏执行完课题后，急于帮我做伤口处理的她忘记了需将工具放回原位的要求。

说起来朱夏意外擅长照顾人呢。

身为幺女的她有着和典型的幺女全然不同的懂事性格，记忆中她未曾向谁撒过娇或是吐露苦水——恐怕也是因为这过分坚忍的个性，哪怕在我们之间也存在过大大小小的疙瘩。

……现在想来，年纪比她大的我其实在她面前反比她要孩子气一些。

喂，又骂我，你是小孩子吗？  
待我身旁同我一起打游戏的她这样说着，脸上是一副无可奈何却透着温柔的笑容。

我想我是依赖她的。

不光是实验室里的生活，自相遇之初起，我便一直依赖着她的笑容。

笑起来顾不上形象的她，正经状态可靠到使人惊异的她，跳舞时总自信十足的她……不知不觉间我习惯了身旁有她并自然而然把一切都当成了理所当然。

所以在她突然拥有了我所不认识的那一面那天，我仍然像个孩子，手足无措地赌气了。

想到这里，我的心情竟意外变得轻松而平静。

刀片投映着我肉色的面庞，不久前它刚撕咬过我的大腿，血迹与肉色融洽地交叠在一块，仿佛本就如此——曾经因舞台剧上战损妆时，我得到了「很适合你哦」的评价。

我试着站起身，一阵酥麻感很快自脚底蹿上了大腿，紧跟着就牵住了右腿神经，并立马触碰到左手伤口，全身的感知像麻作一团，剧痛在身体各处奔走叫嚣着，我不得不倚靠在洗手台前。

水面已升至眼睛可以确认到的浴缸边缘，我一步一步靠去，拧上水龙头，一系列的简单动作使得我吃力到大口大口呼吸。

好在不论是疼痛还是回忆都将在刀尖底下消逝，我跪倒在浴缸旁，祈求起刀尖亲吻手腕时疼痛不会持续太久，回忆不会涌上心口。

我并不是没有期愿过疯狂的行举被谁打断。

「……你在……做什么……」

所以当出现在门口的她低声发出质问时，只那么一瞬，手术刀就沉得再也无法被我抬起了。

「你在做什么啊！？」

她高声责问着，仍旧立在门口不踏进来一步。

「……不这么做朱夏就无法出去。」

我像个做错事的小孩一样低头挪开视线，生怕承不住她灼热的目光。

似乎因为我的回答超出想象，她一下子说不出话，沉默良久，她以刻意压制住情绪波动的语气问我：  
「你是有……多讨厌我？」

怎么可能啊——我没来得及把当即浮现的回应送出口，她就继续说道：  
「约好了要一起出去……却比起完成课题2，这种途径反让你轻松些吗？」

我就那样让你感到恶心吗？

「不是的！……不是……只有觉得你恶心这种事……我一次都没想过……」

我不由自主抬头望她，看见她因痛苦略微扭曲的面庞已近在跟前。

蹲我身旁的她伸手取走捏我手中的手术刀，撇到一边，然后垂下脑袋，抬手撑住我肩膀。

「……疼。」

「……活着就会品尝到疼痛，这是理所当然的事。」

她一字一句地说，声音微微发颤。

「……一次又一次地，杏总是会打破我们之间的约定呢。」

之前约好的一起去水族馆也是，不仅没有兑现，一不小心还看到了你跟别人一起去的照片。  
她忍着哭腔自嘲道。

「……对不起。」

「杏不用道歉……知道你是不摊牌就不会懂的性格却一直憋在心里只会闹别扭的我也有错，不过呢……」  
「明明前不久才约好要一辈子在一起，打算擅自离开之类的……太狡猾了啊……」

一滴一滴，落她膝上的泪水沿着她的大腿逐渐滑向了地面。

我正准备拥住她，却有怒火突然烧上胸口。

很快我察觉，这是因为她的言行不切实际到像一个虚幻的肥皂泡，一戳就破。

擅自离开的不是你吗。  
我拨开她的双手，望着她下意识抬起头来摆在我眼前泪流不止的面容说。

「最先擅自离开我的人是你吧……！」

自说自话地跑去跟不知从哪冒出来的家伙谈恋爱，白痴一样因为鸡毛蒜皮的小事向我征询意见，说起来那些所谓的趣事根本无聊到想翻白眼，即便如此也不得不一次又一次一次又一次假装自己有在听，狡猾的到底是谁啊——

回过神来时，自己膝前那片地也同样积起了液滴。

源源不断翻滚而上的感情正接连不停地夺眶而出，像是在嘶叫，像是在辩白，判断力与冷静的思维在泪水中全军覆没，此时此刻的我再度变回了自以为是的嚣张小鬼。

我垂下双手，用被愤怒消耗光气力、近乎恳求的声音对她说：  
「……显然无法实现的约定，一开始就不要提出啊……  
一旦提出……不就会让人误以为……它存在能够兑现的可能性吗……」

那之后很长一段时间里，灯光底下仅剩下分不清是谁的抽泣声，以及从急促渐趋平缓的呼吸声。

等朱夏重新开口我才发现，两份声音都源自自己。

「我好高兴。」

面挂泪痕的她咧开嘴说。

「这是那个对吧？……吃醋？你在为我吃醋？」

笑着用起了玩笑语气。

我胡乱抹了把眼角，别过脸轻声回：怎么可能啊。

「又不是占着街机不肯让的小孩子，我是笨蛋吗？」  
「杏就是笨蛋也是小孩子啊。」  
「喂……」

我扭回头，下一刻被她的发丝搔得脸颊发痒。我被搂住了脖颈。

「关于我谈恋爱——告诉你我在恋爱……那阵子的你也是动不动就不守约、似乎对我相当无所谓，所以就想看看你的反应啦。不巧伊波小姐的反应太过没趣，之后很快就放弃了。老实说真没想到你会惦记到现在并误会到今天。」  
「……诶？」  
「没有啦，没有。男朋友之类的早就不存在了。本身我的恋爱运就很差啦，连续两年的占卜结果都是「男人」旁边有个大叉。超好笑的。」

诶？

「那你转发给我的LINE聊天记录是……？」  
「是跟小林爱香的啊。除了你所有人都知道。」  
「kyan？！……那、那么约会照……？」  
「是我家的哥哥。啊，他们都已经结婚了，我们也没任何不伦关系。」  
「那、那、那……」

看来说过谎的我很没信用啊。  
她忽地松开手，同我拉开距离绽开一个笑容，然后站起身，小跑去门口俯身捡起某个物品后折回来，重新蹲下身，把手中的东西递过来给我。

一个袋子——那天与她在礼品店偶遇时她所提在手上的礼物袋。

「生日快乐。……虽然我是非常非常非常不情愿在这种情况下给你啦。」  
「诶？啊……哦。嗯。」  
「一副完全不信的表情呢……拆开来看看？原本睡前定了闹钟，是准备在刚刚放到你枕边去的，结果——」

我一手接过礼物袋放到地上，看见里面是只被包装得相当精致的礼盒。

「……今天是我的生日吗。」  
「是的哟。按照被关进来前一天是2月1日来计算，已经在这边待了五天……第六天，也就是今天是2月7日。你是没确认过手机日期吗？」

代替左手不便的我，她将盒子从袋中拿出，放上膝盖，取来一旁的手术刀裁断缎带，揭下盒盖，将礼物盒捧到我眼底。

最上方是一封素色的信封，收件人处用漂亮的笔体写着「伊波杏树小姐」。

我把盒子递了回去。

「你不确认吗？」  
「……现在不用。」

心脏一下一下地用力跳动着。

我看着她她盯着我，不一会儿像是同时感到害羞，我们几乎一齐低下了头。

「……你刚刚说，聊天记录是kyan的、合照是跟哥哥对吗？」  
「嗯。」  
「……没有否认谈过恋爱就是说，一开始是的的确确……谈了对象？」

沉默。

沉默片刻，我遭不住气氛下意识抬起脑袋，于是看到了她那明晃晃的笑意。

她将手肘支在腿上，双手撑住脸颊，以恶作剧般的腔调问我：

「你猜？」


	11. 11

「……疼。」  
「你忍一下。」

紧贴左肩的冰凉触感。自脖颈滑落而下的粗糙暖意。

站我身后的朱夏一手撑住我肩膀正拿毛巾擦拭我的身体。

——就这样放掉浴缸水有点浪费。

尽管认为不必操心实验室的物资，考虑到几天下来身体已经变成了无法洗澡的状况，我也就点点头同意了她的建议随即脱掉了上衣。

她小心翼翼挪动，从脖颈自脊背，由肩膀往前胸，每一寸带挤压的抚摸都牵得伤口生疼，我终于发出了怪叫。

「好痛！混账东西！」  
「你在骂我？」  
「不是！可恶！痛死了啦！你这家伙！」  
「……果然是在骂我啊。这也是为你好，伊波小姐不想脏兮兮地睡觉吧？而且我也不想跟没洗澡的人躺一块。好啦，马上了，我会轻点力。」

嘴上是这样说，她的动作却不见丝毫收敛，反像是觉得我的反应相当有趣，我听见她带着笑意绕到我身前，开始擦拭我的腰身和腹部。

我提起右手盖住双眼，祈求起发烫的耳根不被她察觉。

虽说此前并非没有互相看过对方的赤身，在关系微妙地产生了变化的今天，将身子暴露到她眼前仍旧怪让人不好意思的。

「杏树——」  
「……怎么了啊。」  
「……该脱，裤子了。」

我来不及涨红脸就因为右腿所接收的刺激而重新开始怪叫。

「说起来……」

为我换完药、重新包扎好右腿与左手的朱夏扶着我回到卧室坐进床，她走去灭了灯，然后打开电视，调到搞笑艺人节目，伫我眼前盯着我的左手纱布对我说：  
「……还没好好给杏道过歉。」

我将放在腿上的左手挪去腿边。

「什么啦。又不是朱夏的错。这样太沉重了。饶了我吧。」

「……很疼吧？」

我正打算出声反驳，却由于切实作疼的伤口而哽住了喉。

她又说：很疼吧。

这一次是陈述句语气。

我垂下脑袋，情不自禁倚她身上抵住她胸口，回：很疼。

我们在嘉宾的爆笑中相拥片刻，当我直起身同她拉开距离后，仍用双手环着我身体的她俯下身稍稍凑近些许，闭上眼吻了吻我的嘴唇。

「……朱夏、小姐？」

面对陷入错愕的我，她扬扬嘴角露出个略显腼腆的笑，接着一声不吭地再次低头，吻得比上一回久了些。

「……干嘛啦。」

我故作别扭地吐槽说，说完垂下目光抿抿嘴，整个人因为她莫名其妙的笑容变得有些心痒，心痒到烦躁，烦躁得忘却了发疼的右腿与左手。

所以在她第三次靠近我的脸庞时，我前倾了身子捧住她脸颊回应起了她的思念。

大概是我先打了个哈欠。

在我不自觉因压上眼皮的疲惫于某次间隙打出哈欠时，露出不可置信表情的朱夏先是嚷道「你搞屁啊」，很快笑得险些岔气：天才，太天才了，前所未有的天才。

明白这是在挖苦我，一面被她的笑意感染，一面忍不住捂上嘴掩盖困意，我别过脸回：睡啦。  
我们关掉电视又挤在了同一张单人床上。

不同于上次的背靠背，一睁眼就能看见她的脸庞计数她的睫毛，稍稍聚焦甚至能听到彼此的心跳。

朱夏忽地在我的目光中睁开眼，扯了扯被子遮蔽住下半张脸。

「你这样一声不吭地盯着，由我这边看来超恐怖的哎。」

「那我闭上。」  
我闭上眼。

「不要。」  
她伸手扒开我眼皮。

「超好笑的。伊波小姐正在翻白眼。」  
「……你真的是完全没睡意啊。」  
「睡意很浓的杏也在想多看我一眼不是吗。」

我不得不睁开眼实话实讲：我不否定。

于是她的手指从我眼角移至脸颊，随后滑向下巴一手搭在脖颈上，同时挨近身子，两人随即一同闭上眼，她的鼻尖抵着我的鼻尖，我嗅到了她的呼吸与香水。

「你刚刚是不是以为我要亲你？」  
「才没有。」  
「都写在语气里了喔。」

轻声说着，她蹭了蹭我的鼻尖。

「尽管我打算那样做，打哈欠实在是有点……」  
「好痒，我现在想打喷嚏。」  
「喂！」

开玩笑的——我笑着回蹭了一下她的鼻尖，然后微抬起下巴触碰她双唇：晚安。

她以同样的方式回了我一个浅吻，不一会儿缩进被窝靠我胸前，说：晚安。

从来都几分钟就能入睡的我在这个晚上意外失了眠。

本卷上大脑的睡意随贴我胸口的吐息被一点一点稀释，最后我不得不出声排遣无处消解的烦躁。

「……还醒着吗，朱夏？」

语毕回到沉寂，周遭像是空无一物仅留我一人。

为了抹去这一错觉，我将环她身上的右手揽得更紧了些。没多久似乎对此感到不适，蜷在被子里头的朱夏挪动起身子，探出半个脑袋恰好抵住我下巴。

「明明是你想睡，搞毛啦。」

她以一本正经却不带责怪的语气吐槽说，吐出口的气息轻扑在了我的脖颈上边。

我下意识扭头躲避，却不想搂住我脖颈的那只手分外有劲。

「还是说……产生了奇怪的念头所以突然清醒了？」

说这话时她已同我拉开些距离，我看见她眼角带笑，平时总理得平平整整的刘海正胡乱贴在额上。

「……奇怪的念头是什么啦。」  
「课题2之类的。」  
「喂！」

我模仿她扯起被子盖住脸。  
遮蔽住半张脸的我们双眼对双眼，她仍是望着我一言不发地笑。

「不行的……这种事还太早了……」

听了我酝酿半晌挤出来的补充回应，她噗地笑出声来问得漫不经心：意思是到时间了你就愿意？

我甩了甩头将整副面庞埋进被中。

「我喜欢朱夏。」  
「……真够突然的。嗯。我也喜欢杏树。」  
「所以要按步骤来……」  
「什么啦。」  
「请跟我交往。」

说着悄悄钻出被窝，一探到外边则瞧见她正注视我。

「好。」

伊波杏树的人生迎来24岁的第三个小时，交到了一个精力过分旺盛的女朋友。

「…哈……」

起初只是藏在被子底下试探性的浅吻，回过神来时我挨着她她贴着我，两副躯体微妙地交叠在一块，一脚挤入我腿间隙的她正侧身压我身前与我唇瓣蹭唇瓣。

每扭着身子磨蹭一次，伤口都叫唤出清晰的痛感。双手却不愿就此推离，相反我不自觉配合起她的摸索由衣摆攀往她脊背。

大概因我冰冷的手指着实给了她一个不小的刺激，抖了抖身子的朱夏明显顿了顿，下一刻以更为热情的气势吮吸起我的嘴唇。

「……嗯、哈…」

我一面触碰她的肌肤由脊背至腰身，一面屈起右腿顶蹭她私处，6cm的腿伤随即撕裂般迸发出尖锐的战栗，我想要大叫，双唇则依然挤她齿间闭锁她呼吸。

被疼意威胁着，我像要求得谅解般本能地探出舌尖侵进了她的唇隙。如此一来身体仿佛不再是身体，我的意识一同舌头探进她口腔猖獗肆意，我在她温柔的亲吻舔舐下变回了那个轻狂的小鬼，忘却烦恼不计疼痛，尽心竭力奔往热衷之物。

「…嗯……！」

我的手指沿她的腰侧向下寻着了内裤，而几乎在作出那是内裤的判断前，本能便勾下它扯去腿边，我得以触碰到那片并不陌生的柔嫩。

我正打算推入手指，慌忙离开我嘴唇的她却神情肃然，稳下呼吸后问我：课题的要求不是这样吧？

像是这才恍然大悟，我点点头，抿抿嘴，朝她露出一个腼腆又理所当然的笑：可以再做一次。  
她一下子睁大眼，仿佛我说了个天大的笑话，不久敛起嘴角重新靠近我脸庞：不准做一半就跑。

……是在介意之前的课题吧。  
没有正面应允她的指示，我只是吻了吻她的额头，然后由着她夹紧我双腿，推入手指开始抽送。

深夜四点钟，我们仍在做爱。

抱紧枕头盖在脸上的朱夏屈着双腿，方才经历过高潮的身躯由于生理收缩正微微打颤。

「……别看。」  
「……我没看。」

这是句彼此心知肚明的谎话。

不顶住羞耻心就无法完成课题，我别过脸轻轻分开她大腿，刚俯身就被夹住了脑袋。

「太快了！太快了啊……！」

下意识做出吐槽后，像是由于我的吐息扑往她小腹给她带去了崭新的刺激，她架我肩上绷直的双腿并得更紧了些，因此无法偏转目光的我不得不正视起她的私处。

啊，女性也是动物啊。  
冒出了这一想法的我，不合时宜地回想起了中学时代的生物教科书。

那时候一本正经讲解着交配与分娩的生物老师，在调皮的男生提出恶趣味问题后依然一本正经地解答了他的玩笑。

……对消除了实验的羞辱目的、与朱夏成功交换了心意的现实，我由衷地感到了谢意。  
两情相悦真是件不可思议的事。就连平日见不得人的性事也能叫人比起羞耻更为欣喜。

我亲吻她私处时是如此，我和她交合于浴缸中时也是这样。

□课题2：受验者A通过性交的方式令受验者B达到两次高潮  
（由于该课题判定界限模糊，为方便实验者判定，请务必在设有监视摄像头的卧室内执行）

……以至于我们看到被更新的课题内容时，哑然失了笑。

Room No.9  
<收容人数>2名  
<停留天数>7天  
<现有积分>100pt

心情意外相当平静。

出去之后果然应该先给大家报告一下交往关系？

——对于手拿平板躺床上征询意见的我，朱夏摇摇头称暂且还是当做我们俩的秘密。

「我瞒不过爸爸。」  
「我也瞒不过我妈妈。」

那秘密个毛线啦。  
我朝她翻了个白眼，翻完情不自禁扬起嘴，挪动手指落向【积分利用·确认】菜单。

「一百万啊……」  
她边说边比划起手指，望向天花板小声念叨起天天能去USJ云云。

还有工作啊——我提醒她说，说着按下了【结束实验】的申请。

「不过能和床上床下判若两人的伊波小姐待在一起的话……一百万打水漂也行。」  
「什么啦。」

我将平板放回枕边，扭头看见缩进被中的她满脸笑意。

一同她钻进被窝，我靠近她额头落下一个轻吻，朝她道出了待在这间房内的最后一声晚安。


	12. 12

几乎是同时疾驰而过，交叉在一起的救护车叫鸣与警笛声聚拢又散去，很快路灯周边恢复平静。

救护车上载着位幸运儿，警车即将迎接名倒霉鬼。

恰好父亲下了晚班回家，不慎从楼梯口跌落的女性得以及时被送去就医。

一家人一致认为可疑，凭空入手一百万的女性配合警方调查起事因。

几天后她们重逢于医院。

医院真是叫人心情低落。躺床上的女性说。似乎每天都有生命逝去。

医院意外让人心情不错。站门口的女性说。好像每天都有新生婴儿。

什么跟什么啦。  
床上的她抿嘴笑笑，然后垂下头不再望向对方一眼。

开门见山地说——门口女性往病床靠近，她拉来椅子，坐下，说话时敛起笑意：我想跟你交换一下记忆。

伊波杏树醒于疼痛。

左手。右腿。后背。耳朵。大脑。

全身的神经像连作一团，以至于她没能辨出疼痛源自何处就草草起身。提手撑住脑门的结果是咬牙又漏声，她下了地，一落脚则近乎晕厥过去，从四面八方袭来的剧痛开始满身游走。

「好、痛——！」

她发出了令自己都惊异的惨叫。

冷静。要冷静。深呼吸。  
于是她安抚好身体，踩着步子小心翼翼靠近房门，正打算拉开不想找着了一处疼痛源。

左手无名指缠着几圈不薄的纱布。

她听谁说过左手无名指有血管与心脏相连，适合笃信爱意的人戴上戒指。

但它变得好难看。  
伊波蜷了蜷无名指，来不及继续对它发出批判便有剧痛将思维搅散。

她疼得掉出眼泪，一低头又找着另一处祸首。

哪怕是舞台剧需要，她也从未见过如此真实的绷带道具——它包扎在自己右腿上边，散发出一股常在医院闻到的气味，以及淡淡的腥。

她尝试去为这莫名其妙的疼痛找着一份相匹的记忆，思来想去的结果仅有舞台剧排练她曾粗心。

后来她走出房门碰见父亲，父亲告诉她说，礼盒就摆在抽屉里。

「……什么礼盒？」

伊波爸摇头，称没那个恶趣味翻看女儿的东西。

伊波就折回卧室拉开抽屉，翻出个盒子揭开一瞧里边有封书信。

起首是简单的四字：生日快乐！

她觉得字迹很是眼熟，通篇叫人脸红的真情吐露也透着熟悉的说话语气，而回溯中的记忆画面很快被另一份记忆打断，她踉跄着跑回床边搜寻起礼袋。

没有。哪都没有。明明好好准备了。

「准备什么？」  
「给爸爸你的生日礼物！」

啊，说漏嘴了。  
不一会儿她也没这个工夫丧气，确认完日期又不得不开始找寻意识穿越的原因。

与齐藤朱夏吃完火锅睡了一觉起来的今天是——2月10号。

犹豫再三，她自去年秋天以来头一次主动拨向了对方的手机。

暂时无人接听。

她一咬牙决定独自思考，忍到深夜失了眠终于决定出行。

随即迎来右腿乏力所招致的天旋地转。

齐藤朱夏舒舒服服地睡了一觉。

舒爽的心情却迅速被床边的手提箱消去，她环顾四周确认自己正身处自家，怪异的直感则怎么也无法在熟悉的气味中趋向平静。

不久她找着心悸的原因。

一张一张清点——她花了数分钟整理，得出的结果是陌生的手提箱中装有一百万现金。

以为家有急用却无人认领，忙手忙脚到最后跟母亲一起报了警。

最近并没有接到大额金钱遗失的案情。了解完情况的警方给出了好好回想的建议。

「……这真的不是我的东西。」  
「那么是叫做杏树的那孩子的东西吗？」  
「杏树？」

齐藤困惑着蹙起眉，抬头看见母亲正同警员一起翻弄手提箱。

「依杏树的品味可不会买这种箱子。」

何况我们已经有好些日子没有见上面了。说完不自觉拉下嘴角，齐藤蹲下身凑在了母亲身边。

她很快不得不撑住地面以让自己不至于倾倒——

「是这样吗？不过你们不是刚一起旅游完回来嘛。」

齐藤妈咧嘴笑笑。

不给予她整理思路的余地，警员紧接着从箱中拎出一袋礼盒，得到齐藤的点头示意后取下袋子摆地上，揭开。

「那是我准备送给她的——」

话未说完她就吞咽下去，滞住眼神浑身僵硬。

里头装有游戏地图模样的纸张和两枚棋。

一枚写着伊波，一枚写着杏树。

你看。  
站起身朝警员深鞠一躬，齐藤妈挥挥手念了句明天去把东西还给人家，事件就此解决完毕。

齐藤把地图和棋子装回礼盒，将礼盒同纸钞一起塞进手提箱，恍惚之中摸出手机，未接电话正巧显示对方的姓名。

她没有立马拨打回去。等到失了眠试探性回拨时，听筒里边只一遍接一遍播放着无人接听的长音。

「——你是说我们在礼品店偶遇，然后一起去吃了火锅？」  
「嗯。劝你别喝酒结果还是喝到神志不清了。」

伊波努力直起身，费了些力气倚靠在床头前，刚从意外中恢复意识的身体沉重又笨拙，大大小小的疼又开始在躯壳上来来回回攒动，所幸此刻并无要紧事。

坐她身旁的齐藤动动嘴角露出副似笑非笑的表情，她想伸手撑扶对方也想询问对方为何会待在医院，十指跟随心思不自觉交叉又分开，末了仍是问了句实际已无关紧要的话：  
「就是说在那之后，我们决定了一起去旅游？」

「旅游？可能吧……我不大清楚。那个呢……其实我不记得这几天发生了什么。」  
「我也基本没有印象……妈妈说我们去旅游了，被她这么一说，我隐约记起昨天——或者是前天，我们一起退房的事。」  
「真假？」  
「应该是的……嗯，是的。一间非常豪华的客房，临走前杏还特意拍了照片呢，说是不输给澳门的酒店。除此以外的事就……」  
「啊，真的哎！好漂亮！为什么完全不记得……可恶啊。」

取来手机划动屏幕的伊波几乎要从床上弹起，她一手握住手机将其推到齐藤眼前，一手摁揉大腿低声念叨疼疼疼。

于是因此，在看到照片的下一刻，齐藤稍稍偏移目光便看见了缠在伊波无名指上的纱布。

「……你的手怎么了？」

「好像有伤——可能是旅游的时候发生了点事，右腿也有呢。……所以才不小心摔下楼梯，躺在了这里。」

「摔下楼梯……」

齐藤咯咯地笑了起来。

喂，不准幸灾乐祸——来不及将这一回应送出口，伊波就不得不改变用词与口吻，她慌慌张张放回手机，前倾身子试图触碰眼前的齐藤，伤口则因此强硬地作疼，她只好待在原处，挥挥右手臂。

「不疼的！不疼！你看我还能使出冲拳——」

她拼命安慰的女孩扯着嘴角摇摇头，泪水反因为她的话语刹不住般滚落得更迅速了些。

像是方才察觉眼泪正失控，齐藤露出个腼腆的笑：我没事，真是莫名其妙。

「想不到朱夏前辈感性成这样……又没疼在你身上你哭个毛啦。」  
「不是的……不是因为杏受了伤。」  
「那是？」  
「我也……不知道。」

有点难过，也有点高兴。不知道为什么难过，也不知道为什么高兴。胸口既闷又痒，想抱抱你但潜意识好像不允许。

齐藤边说边抹了抹眼睛，再次抬起头时看见伊波正张开双臂。

伊波说：可我允许。说完鼓起嘴憋气，不久终归忍不住别过脸笑出声来。

她刚放下手，齐藤就凑了上去用力环紧她身体。伊波给疼得险些大叫，却舍不得就此推离。

她慢慢回拥住她，一本正经道：还能像这样子拥抱，身体好像十分高兴。

「什么啊。」

搂住她不放的齐藤随她一起坐到床边。

「……听起来真色情。」

确实有太久没敞开心交流了。

她们从拥抱聊到上一次共同出行，从生日聊到拉开距离的去年秋天。得知谈恋爱是做戏的伊波大吃了一惊，获悉对方误会至今的齐藤坦言了自己很开心。

聊到最后决定把也许是中奖所得的一百万平分保管，顺道还约定好了出院那天一起去看电影。

尽管是久违的闲谈却始终像缺少关键的话语，伊波低下头，思索再三，告诉齐藤希望明天她也能来见自己。

「好。」

伏她胸口的齐藤慢慢直起身，伸出小指说每天都会过来，尽管放心。

伊波抿抿嘴，勾住她小指，晃一晃，一言为定。

勾完迟迟不松手，伊波翘出拇指，意会过来的齐藤同她照做，她们便拇指吻拇指，以符合两人性格的方式互诉了心意。

还会再见的。齐藤说，说完起身步向房门。

明天再见。伊波点点头，拿笑容回应了笑容。

已经消除误会的现在有的是时间来谈天，来拥抱，来牵手，来约会。

考虑着从今往后的事，伊波舒展开嘴角躺回了被窝。

她的心情很好。她决定好了要在阳光明媚的一天再和齐藤聊聊这段被遗忘的时间，然后当两人都因无法找回记忆而感到心烦意乱时，去提出交往去亲吻彼此以抚平心情。

END


End file.
